<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dancing In The Dark by DarkStarfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351650">Slow Dancing In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish'>DarkStarfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Maybe Beel, And Most Likely Satan, Angst, Anxiety, Asmo Is A Horny Little Shit, Asmo is the embodiment of Til The World Ends by Britney Spears, Beel is a Big Boy, Beelzebub Needs A Hug, Belphie Is An E-Boy, Belphie being a little shit, Belphie gives good head, Belphie's Hate For Humans, Choking, Comedy, Confusion, Cough Cough Levi, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Did I Mention Shitposty?, Dubious Consent, Edgelord Belphegor, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First time for everything!, Flirting, Gaming, Goth MC, Hah I mix in actual tags, Head pats, I Just Love Beel, I Just Love Tsunderes, I am blind, I curse like a sailor, I just wanna get topped by the boys in their demon forms, I mean c'mon, I think I'm funny, I wanna wake up like this, I'll cook him whatever he wants, It's Asmo, Kinda?, Lewd I Know, Luke is a smol gremlin, MC Is Pretty Much Me, Making Beel Food, Mammon is the embodiment of Rockstar by Nickelback, Mating Press, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Wood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nerdiness, None Of That Vanilla Shit, Not as good as Beel, OKAY., Of course!, Only For Lucifer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Satan Is Bad With Emotion, Satan is a Short King, Satanism, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Shitposty, Simeon is my new addiction, Somnophilia, Standard Beel is a God of eating pussy, Strangulation, Teasing, Therapy with Asmo, Those shoulders are sinful, Too Many Of Them Really, Tsunderes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, We don't talk about the height chart, We're half-way there!, Who's she?, Will there be smut?, be prepared, but still, change my mind, hair dying, hand holding, i got to the smut, it's always the quiet ones, like a lot of it, look at him, naps, never heard of her, not really - Freeform, okay?, suddenly, virgin mc, well kinda, woahhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, all I can do is apologize for this. I pretty much got bored in quarantine and thought, "What would happen if I ended up in the Devildom?" And then I remembered I know how to write fan fiction. The rest is history! Basically just my journey through the story and there's most likely gonna be some wrong turns along the way! Buckle up and enjoy the ride! PS: I think I'm a comedian, so if you're not into stupid jokes: run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking Up In Paradise (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imgur.com/a/5IjIPCj</p><p>A couple images as to how my MC looks for reference!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell had never been a scary idea for me. Being a Satanist and a goth left me with little to no fear of the afterlife. In fact, it was one of the few things I would welcome with open arms. No more dealing with other people and having to do anything ever? Sign me the fuck up! What I hadn’t expected from Hell were the plethora of attractive demons all vying for my attention. Hi, my name’s MC, and my life? It’s kinda crazy. Well not really, but my year down in Devildom certainly was.</p><p>I was rudely taken from my very normal life in the middle of the night and transported to a God knows where. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I took in my surroundings, and in particular, the attractive men standing above me. I stared at them all blankly, looking between each of them before one of them finally speaks.</p><p>“Welcome to the Devildom MC!” the <strike>bear</strike> man (?) <strike>honestly I don’t know what the fuck to call him </strike>speaks with what I can only describe as utter enthusiasm. Just based on his first words utter to me, I can already tell he’s the type that would remind anyone of a cool dad just trying to fit in with his kids’ friends. He must’ve noticed the gears turning in my mind because his facial expressions moved from complete excitement to slight worry. “…Oh pardon me. Feeling shocked are we?”</p><p><em>“Uhh yeah, you could fucking say that buddy!” </em>I thought to myself, rolling my eyes slightly. His golden eyes watched my reaction with amusement.</p><p>“Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived after all and as a human, it’ll probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom!” There it was again. That word. ‘Devildom.’ Is that where I was? What exactly is this place?</p><p>“…Is this a dream? Have I finally gone off the deep end and now I’m losing it for real?” I asked him, looking up the expanse of his body. This dude was fucking <strong><em>massive</em></strong>. I was pulled from my thoughts and observations by his deep, amused chuckle.</p><p>“Hmm…what a very <strong>human</strong> thing to say,” he spoke, smiling at me.</p><p><em>“Human?! What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Are you not–”</em> I was back to looking like I was solving every equation known to man at once when he interrupted my thought process once more.</p><p>“Outstanding! I have a feeling you might be just the sort of person we’re looking for. I suppose I should start by introducing myself! My name is Diavolo! I am the ruler of all demons and all here know me!” He offered me a kind smile, a smile that quickly faded upon hearing me let out a boisterous laugh. I had fallen onto my back, holding my stomach, and was laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Ye-yeah and…oh fuck…my name’s Maria…that’s just precious dude!” I can’t help but laugh harder when he gives me a questioning look. Did he not get my joke or was he being genuinely serious? I had no clue, but the whole situation just tickled my funny bone pink. Everyone looked to be uncomfortable with how I addressed the man, but I could care less at this point.</p><p>“Erm…well…Someday soon I will be crowned king of the Devildom…” ‘Diavolo,’ as he called himself, looked to be disheartened by my reaction. It was obvious that this was not how he expected this interaction to go. But not one to let a little inconvenience come in the way of his prepared speech, he continued with his spiel. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo…though we just call it RAD. You’re inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.” I could tell he was waiting for a response based on the way he looked at me expectantly.</p><p>“Alright…well that’s cool and all…but like, why am I here and when can I go home?” I cocked an eyebrow at ‘Diavolo.’ I figured at the start of this I was in some serious danger, but the more the interaction went on, I felt more like I was on Punk’d.</p><p>“I will explain everything to you,” a voice spoke from behind me. It sounded like sex on legs and I dreaded turning around in fear that my suspicion would be confirmed. Boy was it ever. I turned around to see an equally as massive and domineering man as ‘Diavolo.’ My mouth dropped to the floor and my eyebrows were practically in my hairline. I knew by the glimmer in his eyes, this man was taking deep satisfaction in my reaction.</p><p>“MC, this is Lucifer! He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride!” Diavolo, whom after that introduction, I believed him to be the actual devil, clapped one of his massive <strike>paws</strike> hands on Lucifer’s back. Based on the sigh that came out of him, I could tell Lucifer was not a fan of the gesture. “He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man…and not just in title, I assure you! Beyond that, he’s my most trusted friend…”</p><p><em>“Well, someone is butt buddies with someone else, I can tell that much…” </em>I thought in my head, smirking slightly at just how uncomfortable Lucifer looked with Diavolo’s introduction of him and insight into their relationship with one another. Diavolo looked absolutely fucking pleased with himself.</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo,” Lucifer told him, shaking his head and exhaling an annoyed huff of hot air. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you the most heartfelt welcome, MC,” Lucifer spoke with what any normal person would consider to be sincerity, but I could tell the demon had ulterior motives.</p><p>“On behalf of the students? Why would demons need to–”</p><p>“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm,” Lucifer spoke quickly, effectively cutting me off. My eye twitched slightly at his rudeness, but ultimately I had no choice but to let him get away with it on account of him being so commandingly attractive and his no nonsense attitude. “As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.”</p><p>Lucifer stopped for a moment, allowing me to absorb the information he had just dumped on me. Exchange program? Strengthen a relationship? Who, what, where, why, and how? Apparently Heaven and Hell were actually real and not just an idea to help fill an empty void in humanity. But then…if I’m here then that means…</p><p>“So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?” Lucifer asked me, having been studying my facial features as they’ve gone from expression to expression as I connected the dots inside my mind. “<strong>You’ve</strong> been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. <strong>You are our newest exchange student.</strong>”</p><p>…</p><p>…What…the…actual…fuck? I certainly did not sign up for this shit! Wha- who? I must’ve given Lucifer the exact reaction he wanted because he simply gave me what I can only describe as a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom,” Lucifer spoke with great amusement. It was as if dumping all this life changing information was getting him off with how utterly joyful he looked as he spoke.</p><p>“What tasks? And write a paper?! I can barely even speak intelligent words, let alone write a fucking paper!” I told him, completely exasperated. “I didn’t even sign up to be here and now you’re telling me I have to go back to school?! I spent 16 years trying to get outta that shit!” I practically yelled at him at this point I was so infuriated. Obviously, my reaction had no effect on him, and he was eating it up like I just offered him a delicacy from his world.</p><p>“I’m not telling you to write a doctorial thesis. You can take it easy,” he chuckled lowly and smirked at me in amusement. <strike>Oh no he’s hot.</strike> “Don’t glare at me like that, it’s not like I’ll abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom.” Lucifer lent a hand down to me and I couldn’t help but stare at it, as if the gesture was completely foreign to me.</p><p>Looking from his outstretched hand, up to his red eyes, and back to his hand, I was completely confused at this point. This man just dropped a bomb on me and practically jerked himself off to the aftermath and now he wants to help me up?  I could tell his intentions were not meant to be seen as nice and he definitely had a hidden motive. Not giving the situation any further thought, I take his hand and he hoists me up from the ground. Flustered at his surprising strength, I felt my face grow hot and I tried my best to occupy my thoughts by smoothing out my old ratty, much too large Metallica shirt in an attempt to cover more of my exposed legs.</p><p><em>“Why do I feel the need to sleep in nothing but a shirt and panties? Obviously I need to rethink my sleep attire because you never know when you’re gonna be fucking transported to Hell!”</em> I yell at myself in my head.</p><p>“You need someone to look after you,” Lucifer started, an obvious sense of mischief evident in his voice. “and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon.” At the word ‘brother,’ I couldn’t stop my head from snapping up to meet his gaze.</p><p>“There’s more of you?” I spoke before I could stop myself. The words that came out of my mouth were so incredulous and obviously were funny to the demon they were directed at. His amused chuckle pulled another deep blush from my cheeks and I had to stare down at my bare feet to keep my heart from exploding.</p><p>“I have six brothers, so yes, kitten, there are more of me.” Lucifer’s voice was dark and dangerous. “But we’ll start with Mammon…he’s the Avatar of Greed and…how should I put this…?” He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in what looked to be disappointment. “Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.”</p><p>With a sigh, Lucifer reached into the inside pocket of his long overcoat and rummaged around until he pulled out what looked to be a regular old smartphone. I stared at it for a second, blinking a few times while my brain tried to catch up with what exactly was happening. Lucifer only huffed and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling it towards him and putting the phone in my hand.</p><p>“Take this, it’s a D. D. D. and it’s a lot like the cellphones from the human world. This will be yours for as long as you’re here. Now, go ahead and call Mammon with it,” Lucifer spoke slowly, almost as if he was talking to a child.</p><p>I puffed out my cheeks in anger and opened the device, going to the phone app and scrolling through the contacts. Lucifer was obviously very thorough in everything that he did and that included filling the contacts on the phone with important numbers. I scrolled until I found Mammon’s name and pressed the phone icon next to it. When the phone started to ring, I put it up to my ear. Apparently not caring about personal space, Lucifer leaned in as well to listen in on the conversation. After a few rings, Mammon finally answered on his end.</p><p>“Yoooo?” I heard him ask, annoyance clear in his voice. I could only roll my eyes at the thought that I pulled him out of something that could be potentially important.</p><p>“Yoooo?” I said back, doing my best to imitate and mock him.</p><p>“Who the hell is this? Are you mockin’ me?” he practically growled at me. Obviously, I had struck a nerve. I could only laugh inwardly and look to the side to judge Lucifer’s expression. He was stone faced, intent on seeing how the conversation plays out.</p><p>“I’m the human exchange student,” I told him in annoyance. Had no one briefed this dude on the situation, or did he simply forget to mark it down on his calendar?</p><p>“Pfft! A human? Geez you had me thinkin’ it was Lucy messin’ with me! Lead with the introductions next time will ya?” His tone was impatient and to him, this conversation was obviously a waste of time. “Well? What do you want from THE Great Mammon?” he asked, not missing a beat after his first little insight to his personality.</p><p>“Uhh…well…you’re gonna be in charge of me from now on?” I told him, but it came out as more of a question while I shot Lucifer a quick glance to make sure I had this totally right. All I received was a simple nod and a gesture to keep the conversation going.</p><p>“Nuh uh, not happenin.’ There ain’t nothin’ in that for me,” Mammon huffed out. “Whaddya even mean ‘you’re in charge of me now,’ I can barely even take care of myself, stupid human.” Based on his sentence and the wording of it, I could tell Mammon was beginning to lean more towards this being another joke from Lucifer or one of his other brothers. “Wait wait wait…you’re that other exchange student aren’t you?”</p><p>“Uhhh yeah…I kinda alre–” I tried to answer him because obviously he wasn’t listening to me, but apparently Lucifer and every other demon likes to make a habit of cutting people off when they’re talking.</p><p>“WELL! G’luck with that, see ya on the flip side!” Mammon snickered to no one but himself, most definitely pleased with his little joke.</p><p>“You do know that ‘Lucy’ has been listening to our entire conversation right?” I waited for him to reply and based on how long it took him, he was mulling over whether I was pulling his leg or not.</p><p>“Wh-whatever! Ya think Lucy Lu scares THE Great Mammon? Obviously I’m not sca–”</p><p>“Mammon, you have ten seconds…nine…eight…seven…” Lucifer had taken my phone and was now taunting Mammon. I didn’t think my throat could get any tighter, but the simple action had me wishing I was the phone he was talking into. He side eyed me and offered me a knowing smile. Lucifer knew exactly the game he was playing, and he was the master of it. I heard a girlish screech from Mammon’s end followed by the tell-tale tone of the phone call ending. Lucifer promptly returned my phone and crossed his arms, giving me a polite smile while we waited for his brother.</p><p>“Seems like a real reliable guy,” I mumbled to no one in particular.</p><p>“You really think so?” Lucifer asked me, one perfect eyebrow cocked and his eyes looking me up and down. I felt even more underdressed than I already was as he scanned over my body. Diavolo simply dismissed Lucifer’s attitude.</p><p>“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d be anxious too Lucifer,” Diavolo scolded his second in command. He walked to my other side and offered me a kind smile before patting me on the back. I could tell Diavolo didn’t exactly know his own strength because when his hand landed on me, I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. “Why don’t you introduce MC to your other brothers while we wait, hmm?”</p><p>“Yes Lord Diavolo…even though I <strong>dread</strong> the thought…” Lucifer sighed, almost in defeat.</p><p>“Oh come on Lucy! You should feel honored to be able to introduce such a <strong>sweet</strong> and <strong>charming</strong> little brother like me!” Lucifer practically cringed at the sultry, yet weirdly high-pitched voice that spoke behind us. He gave a poignant sigh before turning me with him around to face the person that spoke to us.</p><p>I was caught off guard. Though he wasn’t quite as tall and foreboding as Lucifer, the demon was still tall and intimidating in a way and he was almost as attractive as Lucifer. The demon grinned at me widely as his gaze raked over my body. I couldn’t help but physically cringe and shudder when his tongue came out of his mouth and licked his lips. I immediately was not a fan of whoever this was.</p><p>“This one would be Asmodeus, he’s the fifth eldest,” Lucifer huffed out. “He is also the Avatar of Lust.” Bingo! It all clicked for me! The look he gave me, the obviously horny aura around him and the way he looked at me like I was his next meal put it all into perspective for me.</p><p>“Don’t be so rude Lucy! Don’t just ignore what I said and then refer to me as <strong>this one</strong>!” Asmodeus crossed his arms, clearly hurt as his brother’s short comings in giving him a proper introduction.</p><p>“Ugh! Just be grateful he didn’t ignore you altogether, how do you think <strong>I</strong> feel?” spoke a blond that popped out from behind Asmodeus.</p><p>My mouth dropped to the floor for the second time that day. He. Was. Gorgeous. The blond demon held an aura of put togetherness, but he seemed like he was also wearing a mask. Something to keep those around him believing that everything in his life was right as rain and nothing was ever wrong. His green eyes looked me up and down and I felt a shiver when our eyes finally met, and he gave me a smirk.</p><p>“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest. He may seem to be a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks certainly can be deceiving,” Lucifer looked down at me and then settled his gaze on Satan. The air in the room seemed to shift almost immediately. A tension had grown between the two and I could already tell there were some underlying issues that needed to be worked out.</p><p>“Mmm…so I’m <strong>that</strong> one huh? It’s nice to meet you MC,” Satan spoke cooly, shifting his gaze from Lucifer to me, giving me a kind smile before taking my hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. “I’m Satan, Avatar of Wrath,” he spoke softly, staring me deep in my blue eyes.</p><p>I tore my gaze away from Satan’s and looked between all four demons in front of me. I could already tell there was a running theme that revolved around the Seven Deadly Sins. My head was spinning as I tried to take in all this new information that was being poured on me.</p><p>“Avatar of Lust?” I spoke softly, my gaze landing on Asmodeus. His honey colored eyes lit up when I addressed him as opposed to his brothers.</p><p>“That’s pretty much all I’m about!” he spoke cheerfully, but then there was a sudden shift in his tone. “Along with my power.” Enticing. That’s the only word I could think of to describe just how he sounded in that moment. “Why don’t we have a little demonstration, huh? Take good, long look into my eyes, dear,” Asmodeus spoke lowly. I moved to turn away from him because he was freaking me out at this point, but he stopped me. Asmodeus reached a hand up and grabbed my chin gently, moving me by my jaw, making me stare into his eyes. “Come on now darling…I don’t bite…hard.”</p><p>I felt like I had no choice at this point BUT to look into his eyes, so I did. I searched through expecting something to happen. We looked at one another for a about a minute. I blinked a few times and quickly glanced between Satan and Lucifer, silently asking if this was it and if anything was actually going on. Asmodeus was thoroughly confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me harder, if that was even possible.</p><p>“Huh…this usually works…” Asmodeus spoke, almost in defeat. His facial expression went from one of confusion to one of disappointment. “Man…I was really looking forward to tasting you too…”</p><p>“Just a little bit of advice: you’d best be wary of Asmodeus’ gaze,” Satan laughed to himself. Seeing his brother fail his one trick pony move did nothing but spark joy in the sinister demon. “He’s a charmer and can use you to his advantage and if you’re not careful, he’ll <strong>eat you</strong>.”</p><p>“Hey! Hey! Hey! Don’t just go around saying that!” Asmodeus chirped, flailing his arms wildly. “Doesn’t matter anyway, she’s immune to my charms,” he finally mumbled in defeat.</p><p>“Are you two quite finished?” Lucifer sighed, his thumb and his pointer-finger smoothing his eyebrows in annoyance. “Now the grumpy looking demon over here is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest,” Lucifer spoke, gesturing to another massive man.</p><p>If I had thought Lucifer, Satan, and Asmodeus were attractive, this Beelzebub character was the cherry on top. I gazed up at him, audibly gulping. He was just barely taller than Lucifer and he looked like he was carved from marble. I only heard him grunt, but it made my speed up all the same. I knew that Asmodeus could sense my attraction to Beelzebub based on the way he practically purred. I shot the Avatar of Lust a quick glance that I hoped would get him to knock it off, but it only pulled a cat-like trill from his throat.</p><p>“Lucifer, I’m hungry,” Beelzebub spoke angrily. <strike>Jesus Christ his voice was even sexier than Lucifer’s.</strike></p><p>“Mhm…what a shame. Now behave yourself,” Lucifer spoke to him sternly. I didn’t miss the way Beelzebub flinched at Lucifer’s tone of voice. <strike>Baby!</strike> It only made me want to give him a hug and pat him on the head.</p><p>“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony,” the ginger spoke quietly. He put a hand over his stomach as it gurgled and growled, filling the room with its’ sounds of protest at being empty.</p><p>“So…” Lucifer turned his attention back to me. “There are seven of us brothers and I’m the oldest. Mammon, the second oldest, should be here any minute now…” Lucifer looked to his wrist, pulling his uniform sleeve back to check his watch with impatience before looking at me once more, offering me his now trademark sigh of annoyance. “My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but…well, we can get to them later…”</p><p>“During your stay here, you’ll be living with the brothers in the House of Lamenation with them so they can keep you safe!” Diavolo spoke loudly and excitedly from behind me, practically making me jump out of my skin.</p><p><em>“When the fuck did he sneak up behind me?! How can someone so big be so fucking sneaky?!” </em>I chided him in my mind, holding my chest and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm myself down.</p><p>“Wh-why would I…need them to k-keep me safe?” I asked, still trying to calm myself down.</p><p>“While most demons agree with Diavolo, that doesn’t mean there aren’t any that will look at you for what you are: a meal.” Though Lucifer smiled at me and kept his tone of voice light, his words held a more sinister meaning. Before Lucifer could continue his whole spiel about how other demons aren’t like him and his brothers, a door slamming open followed by the sound of heavy panting brought everyone’s attention toward the source of the noise.</p><p>“HEY! Who do <strong>you</strong> think you <strong>are</strong>, human? Huh?! You got a lot of nerve summoning THE Great Mammon and expectin’ me to show up at the drop of a hat!” Mammon yelled as he walked closer and closer to me and the group of demons surrounding me. I simply blinked at him a few times before more words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.</p><p>“You came here didn’t ya?” I asked, cocking my head to the side. I watched Mammon blink a few times, his walnut sized brain processing my words. Asmodeus abruptly broke out into wild laughter, smacking me on the back in joy. Lucifer, ever disappointed in the world around him, rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand. Satan put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to contain his laughter, while Beelzebub simply smiled down at me.</p><p>“Wha…Tha…Who do you…<strong>You </strong>can’t talk to <strong>me</strong> like that!” Mammon yelled, flailing his arms wildly. “Now then! I’m only gonna say this once, so listen up! If you value your life, hand over all your money and valuables. And wipe that stupid look off your face or I might just have to eat you! I’ll start at your hea–” Mammon was swiftly cut off by Lucifer who smacked him in the back of the head. By the look on Mammon’s face, I can only guess that Lucifer didn’t hold back one bit.</p><p>“I think that’s quite enough out of you hmm?” Lucifer asked Mammon, smiling at him politely even though the air around him would suggest that it was neither a suggestion nor a question, but rather a command.</p><p>“Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed,” Satan spoke to me politely. “He governs it in all forms and whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash with wealth.” Satan smiled at me, pulling me in with his gaze. I practically lost myself in his beautiful green eyes, but I was quickly pulled out of the depths of his gaze by Asmodeus putting himself between Satan and me.</p><p>“And he’s a masochist too, that’s the most important part!” Asmodeus smiled sweetly at me, trying to stare at me once more and use his power on me again.</p><p>“Bitch me too, the fuck? He ain’t special,” I said in annoyance, rolling my eyes. That was obviously a mistake to say around the Avatar of Lust because his eyes practically lit up with excitement. I immediately regretted my ability to speak words.</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to oblige you if you ever–”</p><p>“Enough Asmodeus,” Lucifer cut him off, quirking his eyebrow at me and giving me a little knowing smirk before bringing his attention back to Mammon. “Indeed he is, and I just so happen to have the perfect job for my masochist of a brother,” Lucifer said sinisterly.</p><p>“I ain’t no masochist!” Mammon protested loudly, a blush clearly dusting his tan complexion. “You’re the one that always–”</p><p>“Mammon, you will be in charge of MC through the duration of the exchange program,” Lucifer smiled at his brother almost sweetly. “And I expect your full cooperation,” he finished darkly.</p><p>“Nuh uh! No way! Not me, get someone el–” Lucifer shot Mammon a pointed look and the Avatar of Greed yipped before changing his tune right quick. “Of course Lucifer…”</p><p>Though Mammon tried to put up more of fight in his getting saddled with me the rest of the exchange, a few choice words from Lucifer along with a couple of persuasive smacks to Mammon’s thick skull got the point across. This whole introduction to the Devildom had been one that left me practically speechless and I still wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not. If I wasn’t, then this certainly was going to be one wild ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking Up In Paradise (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Mammon was less than pleased about having to show me around would be an understatement. Mammon was fucking pissed. Our entire walk back to the House of Lamentation was silent except for his incessant mumbling about how his time is too precious to be spent taking care of me. I wanted to mention that I could use some pants and at least like a pair of socks, but I really wasn’t interested in pushing the demon past his breaking point.</p><p><em>“If he’s this angry just having to take care of me, how angry would he get if I started to ask him for things?” </em>I thought to myself. I had slowed down and fallen behind him in pace as I tried to figure out a way to bring up my issues. Apparently, I was walking much too slow for his liking, so he reached back and grabbed me by my wrist, dragging me along behind him.</p><p>“Listen up human, as much as I don’t wanna hafta look after you, I got no choice. It’s a huge pain in my ass, but <strong>Lucifer</strong> told me to do it, so I will,” Mammon huffed at me. We had stopped walking while he talked, and I couldn’t help but stare up at him dumbfounded. Another dusting of red flushed his cheeks at me paying such close attention to his words. “B-but that don’t mean I’m gonna or gotta be nice to ya!” I only rolled my eyes at him and offered him a sly smirk.</p><p>“Whatever you say big guy,” I smiled at him. “Until then, can we wrap this up? I understand you’re big and bad and all that, but right now, I kinda really just want some pants and some socks. My feet hurt bro,” I told him, completely deadpan. At that, he looked at me confused before looking down at my body and finally realizing what I mean. Mammon’s face was priceless, and I couldn’t help the evil giggle that left my lips when he blushed even harder.</p><p>After calming himself down, Mammon immediately resumed his pace to the House of Lamentation with me following close behind him. His grumbling had ceased to exist, and I took that as a sign that we were cool. The rest of the walk was quiet. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but rather content. As we neared the House, I couldn’t help but admire the architecture of the building. The outside was clearly taken from gothic influence and it stole my breath with how stunning it all was. A particularly hard tug from Mammon told me that I was getting distracted once more and falling behind. The inside of the House was just as beautiful as the outside. The entrance hall gave off an imposing aura with  matching gargoyles adorning the symmetrical staircases. It was an OCD dream and I was in Heaven…or…I guess Hell?</p><p>“So, this is the House of Lamentation. It’s one of the many dorms here at RAD. Well…it’s not <strong>just</strong> a dorm. Only the student council members live here,” Mammon told me, smugness clearly evident in his voice. “My brothers like to tell me I’m scum, but I’m on the student council, same as them. <strong>Top</strong> of the social pyramid if you catch my drift, sweetheart,” Mammon smirked at me. I only rolled my eyes. That really wasn’t something that was at the top of my wish list when it came to school.</p><p>“Yeah yeah…you’re big and bad, I get it. Can you like…just show me to my room? Maybe I’ll be able to sleep a little more…” I sighed, rubbing my arm and looking down at the floor. Mammon simply blinked at me a few times before narrowing his eyes at me in annoyance. He took my wrist once more and started leading me up one of the staircases. He was talking about something, but I couldn’t tell what because I wasn’t actively paying attention. We were soon stopped dead in our tracks by a mop of navy-blue hair.</p><p>“Mammoooooon!” he yelled in our general direction. I heard Mammon yip before he ran behind me to try and use my body as cover. He peaked his head out from behind me to address the person (demon? Probably.) in front of us.</p><p>“D’ah!...Levi…errr…l-listen up human! This is Leviathan! The Avatar of Envy, the third oldest and the best little brother one could ask for?” Mammon tried, avoiding Leviathan’s venomous gaze.</p><p>“Nope! Not gonna work! Give me back my money and go crawl in a hole and die!” Leviathan ground out to Mammon. He got closer to us and tried to grab him. The two circled around me in a never ending chase. I felt like they were playing a game of tag and I was the safe zone.</p><p>“C’mon little bro! I told you I just need a little more time! I can’t pay you back if I’m dead?” Mammon offered his little brother.</p><p><em>“Not gonna lie, he’s got kind of a point there…”</em> I contemplated to myself.</p><p>“A little more time?! You’ve been telling me that for like 200 years now!” Leviathan shouted at him. At that, I looked between the two of them, trying to figure out just how old they all could potentially be. Their shouting match continued for a good five minutes before I finally got tired of all this noise.</p><p>“Hey guys…guys?...HEY IDIOTS!” I shouted. That finally got their attention and they both stopped arguing to look down at me. “Can you two do this shit later? I need Mammon to show me my room so I can go the fuck to sleep!” Levi only blinked at me a few times before turning his attention back to Mammon.</p><p>“What’s the deal with this human you brought with you Mammon?” Levi was annoyed, that much I could tell. “Are they your newest ‘sponsor’ or something?” The newest demon in my repertoire completely ignored me in favor of getting information from his brother.</p><p>“What? No no no no! They’re the exchange student! But maybe you two could be buddies, by the looks of her, she’s prolly into the same stuff as you,” Mammon told him nonchalantly. The white-haired demon chuckled to himself when Levi blushed slightly, moving a hand up to cover his face.</p><p>“What…uhhh…what kinda stuff are you into?” Levi asked, anxiety at talking to a girl evident in his voice. This wasn’t anything new to me. I often times came off as intimidating to people and I worked with a bunch of shy nerds every day. This kind of fuckery I could handle.</p><p>“Oh well, I watch a lot of comic book movies, I <strong>love</strong> Star Wars…video games are always good. Oh! And Anime! I love anime!” I spoke happily, always one to nerd out on any occasion. The anime bit had obviously peaked the demon’s interest. I watched his eyes light up as he brought his hands up and clenched them in excitement.</p><p>“Like human world anime? I haven’t watched a lot human world anime! What’s the one where the memes are like ‘Oh you’re approaching me?’ and ‘Oi, Josuke!’?” He asked me, hope shining in his eyes that I knew what he was talking about.</p><p>“Oh, you mean Jojo’s Bizzare Adventure? I fucking <strong>love</strong> that show!” I practically shouted at him. Levi and I nerded out in the middle of the hallway for a good ten minutes before I tried to turn to Mammon so he would show me to my room. He was gone. I looked around, thinking maybe he was somewhere close by. I was wrong.</p><p>“Aww that bastard…” Levi growled. “Do you realize what just happened? Mammon got me carried away with nerd stuff in an effort to get away from me…well…err…us?” I now joined him in annoyance. Just when Mammon and I were starting to kind of getting along, he just up and vanishes? Great, love that for me. Levi noticed me seemingly have been hurt by Mammon’s actions and just huffed before grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. “I’ll take you to your room since that scumbag can’t be bothered to…”</p><p>I followed behind Levi to my room. Much like his brother, he grumbled about having to ‘babysit’ me. I pretty much chose to tune him out because much of what Levi was saying were things I’d heard from Mammon or other people in my life. I really didn’t know we stopped until I bumped into him, earning myself a grumpy glare from the demon.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going normie…” Levi mumbled, blushing softly. I gave him an apologetic smile before he opened the door to my room. I followed him inside and I was stunned.</p><p>The room was gorgeous. My eyes lit up at the sight of it. One of the walls was covered floor to ceiling in vines while the other wall seemed to be all shelving and housed my books, manga and collectibles. It seemed like either they transported all my belongs or some how found duplicates of everything. If they transported my stuff then that means…I ran over to the bed and pulled back the black duvet. My eyes shown even brighter. Even my stuffed animal that I slept with every night was there. Levi watched me curiously as I hugged the stuffed animal and twirled around before falling on my back on the bed. He looked away in that moment as my shirt rose up a little higher than acceptable.</p><p>“I-is that all you need?” Levi asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I turned onto my stomach, crossing my legs in the air, facing him.</p><p>“Yeah…I think I have everything I need for now Levi,” I smiled at him, only furthering the blush he wore. He quickly covered his face to leave, but not before I had the chance to jump from and hug him tightly.</p><p>“H-hey! Knock it off! Girls aren’t supposed to…I only like…” Levi’s protests died on his tongue as I pulled away.</p><p>“Alright my guy, sorry I invaded your space. I was just excited!” I smiled up at him. I frowned a little when he turned away. Levi was attractive, much like his brothers, but I could tell he didn’t see it. Levi and I shared a trait in that way and my heart went out to him. I offered him a pat on the back and ushered him out of my room before making my way back to the bed.</p><p>I laid down, staring at the ceiling. Even though I had just been put through a culture shock, I was starting to feel sleep overtake me. I thought about all the brothers and how each of them had their own little quirks. It wasn’t long before counting demon brothers lulled me to sleep. I clutched my stuffed animal and let the night take me.</p><hr/><p>The next morning I was so rudely awoken by the light flipping on in my room followed by a sing-songy voice. I simply grumbled and pulled the covers over my eyes. I was <strong>not</strong> a morning person. Immediately, I felt a force tugging at my blanket, trying to get me to come out from under it. Much to my distaste, the duvet was yanked off me and I had to huddle my knees to my chest in an effort to keep some of the warmth I was missing.</p><p>“Oh MC! As much as I like this angle and those panties, I’m gonna need you to get up,” Asmo whispered softly into my ear, causing me to immediately bolt up out of bed. I backed up against my headboard and rested my head on my knees, giving Asmo a dirty look.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want so early in the morning?” I hissed out to him, narrowing my eyes when he tsked me and moved to sit down on my bed.</p><p>“I came to help you get ready for your first day, dear,” Asmo purred to me, tracing little patterns into my bed sheets. “We have to do your hair, your makeup, get your uniform ready, the works!” Asmo was too cheery for whatever time it was. He was too cheery for anytime, really.</p><p>“I don’t ever do my hair and I can do my own makeup and put on my own uniform,” I practically growled at the demon. My anger only elicited a purr form him throat.</p><p>“Hmm well you’re no fun at all!  I’ll just be here for moral support and eye candy then,” Asmo tilted his head and studied me like I was some new interesting test subject. I closed my eyes for a moment, collecting my thoughts before sighing and moving to get up.</p><p>I made my way to the bathroom, Asmo following me like a little puppy. It took a few choice words and some empty threats for him to wait outside the bathroom door while I showered. I never really took long showers, so I was done in about ten minutes. Asmo had left a change of undergarments on the bathroom counter there were…questionable at best. They were black and that’s all that really mattered to me. I threw on a robe to at least provide myself some sense of decency before throwing my hair up in a quick bun. When I came out of the bathroom, Asmo quickly scrambled to get up from his spot on the floor. I had obviously caught him off guard with how fast I was.</p><p>“Well? Where’s this uniform at?” I asked him, rolling my eyes as I watched him try to burn the image of my body into his mind. He quickly clapped his hands in excitement before he ran to my closet and pulled out a similar looking uniform to his. The only difference between the two was that where he had pants, I had a skirt.</p><p>“Asmo, I noticed most of my belongings are here, did they transport my clothes and everything too?” I asked, taking one of the sleeves of the uniform in my hand and feeling to fabric. It was decently soft and didn’t feel like it would be too itchy on my body. I only received a nod from him and questioning cock of his head.</p><p>I went over to the dresser and searched through some of the drawers. I sifted through until I found my pair of black sheer tights and a black tie. I went over and took the uniform from Asmo before motioning for him to turn around. Asmo only offered me a smirk and shook his head. With a defeated sigh, I rolled my eyes and placed everything on the bed before taking off the robe with my back to him. I heard Asmo wolf whistle at me and I only blushed, refusing to turn around to see his expression. I put the tights on first. I had chosen the right pair because they were the ones I had purposely cut holes into in certain spots. Next, I pulled the skirt around my waist and buttoned it, noticing how it seemed to be just the right size. I started buttoning up the dress shirt when Asmo made his way to sit on the bed, crossing his legs and admiring me.</p><p>“You certainly know how to rock the edgy look don’t ya, dear?” Asmo asked me cheerily. I only rolled my eyes at him and gave him the finger, which pulled a chuckle from him. “Oh don’t tempt me,” he purred out.</p><p><em>“Right…forgot about that shit…”</em> I said to myself, yawning. I could only huff and took a moment to collect my anger before resuming my work. I figured eventually Asmo would grow on me, but for now I was just hoping to cut our interactions short. I tied my tie and went over to my jewelry box, pulling out a Pentagram pin and a Lucifer’s Sigil pin, both connected via a thin metal chain. I went over to the vanity and pinned one onto both of the lapels of my dress shirt.</p><p>Asmo made his way up behind me and started fiddling with my silver horseshoe piercing in my helix. I met his gaze and he smirked at me before I went back to putting on my jewelry. I donned a leather choker with a ring at the center and a longer necklace with an upside down cross hanging off of it. My choice in accessories only peaked Asmo’s interest based on the way he clicked his tongue at me.</p><p>“What’s all this hmm? Trying to get on Lucy’s good side?” He poked at my cheek, laughing sweetly when I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>“If you must know…I was a Satanist long before I got <strong>kidnapped</strong> and brought here…” I huffed to him angrily. “I’m not trying to suck up to anyone.” I reached back into my jewelry box and pulled out three pairs of earrings for the piercings in my ear lobes. Once that was all done, I moved to sit at the vanity, pulling out my makeup. Asmo simply rested his hip against it and watched me intently.</p><p>“Mmm…how positively interesting this new development is,” he purred to me. I blushed slightly before getting to work, not missing the way he tracked my every movement.</p><p>I put on my usual red eyeshadow before applying a thick, black wing of eyeliner to top off the look. I took out my pale, silver highlighter and applied it to my inner corner, my cheek bones, and the tip of my nose. To finish everything, I applied my matte black lipstick and blotted my lips before taking in my appearance. Feeling satisfied, I took my green hair out of my bun and brushed it out messily. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before sighing. I never really liked how I looked, like…ever, but I always felt better after doing my makeup. Feeling eyes on me, I turned to Asmo, offering him a shy smile.</p><p>“You, my dear, look delectable,” Asmo giggled to me, licking his lips teasingly. He took some of my hair into his hand and felt it, smiling dreamily at me. I sucked in a quick breath and gulped before moving to get up.</p><p>“Ehh I gotta get the jacket a-and…then I wanna grab a cup of coffee,” I babbled out to myself and Asmo. I heard his sultry chuckle as I buttoned up the uniform jacket and slipped on a pair of all black Vans. I looked to Asmo, waiting for him to join me as I made my way to the door of my bedroom. “Can you…err…show me to the kitchen? Levi only showed me to my room.”</p><p>Asmo only offered me a quick nod before taking my arm in his and leading me down the hallway. We made idle chit chat about self-care routines that sometimes allowed for him to sneak in an innuendo, but other than that, Asmo was relatively tame. When we entered the kitchen, I noticed a mop of orange hair peeking out of the top of the fridge. Asmo noticed how my breathing had hitched slightly and followed my gaze before giving me a knowing smirk. I shuffled over to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug and hyping myself up because I knew I would have to ask Beel if there was any creamer in the fridge.</p><p>“Uhh excuse me…” I tapped Beel on his shoulder, holding my coffee cup a little too tightly. He only grunted and paused his rummaging through the many drawers to pay attention to me. “Is there any creamer in there for coffee?” I asked him timidly, not wanting to meet his eyes. I watched him swallow whatever he had in his mouth before he turned around to go back to rummaging around.</p><p>“Here, I think you want this…” Beel spoke softly, handling me a bottle. I read the label and instantly cringed.</p><p><em>“’Sweet Bat’s Milk’? I don’t even know if I can drink this…” </em>I thought to myself. Both demons looked at me, waiting to see what my next move would be. I looked at the bottle in my hand before looking back up at Beel. He offered me the sweetest smile, causing a blush to find its way onto my cheeks. Biting the bullet, I quickly poured a little bit of the demon creamer into my coffee before giving Beel back the creamer and trying to sneak my way out of the kitchen.</p><p>I had no such luck. Asmo snatched me back up by my arm and led me to the dining room. He kept idle chatter with me as I sipped my coffee. The milk really wasn’t so bad, so I took it for what it was worth and drank my coffee peacefully…well as peacefully as I could with Asmo practically breathing down my neck. The strawberry-blond demon opened the door and I found myself in a lavish room, much like the rest of the House of Lamentation. A grand table with eight high backed chairs seated around it took up most of the room. At the head of the table sat Lucifer, reading a newspaper and sipping on his own coffee. We broke his concentration and Lucifer looked up to us, glaring at Asmo for being so bubbly, much like I had. I gave Lucifer a quick nod before Asmo whisked me away to take the seat next to the one he usually sat in.</p><p>“Oh I can’t wait to have a girls’ night with you!” I heard Asmo practically squeal. I hadn’t really been paying attention to my conversation with him. I mostly just phoned it all in and agreed to whatever he had said, but I now realized that was a huge mistake.</p><p>“Girls’ night?!” Mammon screeched from across the table. “But that means you and the human will be alone together!” I couldn’t tell why Mammon was so upset at the prospect of Asmo having a night alone with me. It’s not like Mammon even liked me, judging by the way he abandoned me with the first demon we came across.</p><p>“At least someone actually wants to get to know me a little,” I told Mammon, rolling my eyes at him. That really wasn’t the right choice of words to say in front of Lucifer. He’d dropped his newspaper and gave Mammon a look that essentially told him he was fucked.</p><p>“Hah…I got no idea what you mean human…” Mammon trailed off before raising his arm to look at his nonexistent watch. “Woah! Would ya look at that? Me and MC gotta blow this popsicle stand if wanna make it to RAD on time,” Mammon spoke fast as he got up from his chair and walked over to me. He grabbed me by my wrist like every other demon seemed to like to do and practically dragged me out of the dining hall. “Kbyeseeyahaveagoodtime!”</p><p>Mammon slammed the heavy door behind us, ignoring my protests of wanting to finish my coffee before we left. I was finally able to get my wrist free from his grasp after we were almost out the front door. I stopped, about to give him a piece of my mind when Mammon put a hand up to silence me. He slunk next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, still leading me out the door but less aggressively…if that was even possible.</p><p>“I think…we should lay down a few rules, sweetheart,” Mammon spoke to me. It sounded like he was trying to be sweet, but it came out more in his usually annoyed tone. “Number one, never tell Lucy the kinda fuckery I get up to if you catch my drift. Sound good? Of course it does!” Mammon rubbed my arm that his hand was on, before walking even faster and essentially carrying me along with him.</p><p>From everything that had happened this morning, these demons were going to be the death of me! I was still missing one more and I could only hope that he would be the odd one out and hold at least a small sense of normalcy. But seeing as the odds were low in my favor, I really didn’t hold that idea too high. My only hope for my first day of school at RAD would be make friends with someone who at least would let me finish a sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waking Up In Paradise (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! This is the final part of the first chapter. I'm sorry I broke it up, but I felt like it was too long for me to post all at once. From this point on, uploads will most likely be biweekly to weekly instead of every other day. Online college and another fic I'm writing take up much of my time. Also, feel free to offer me any feedback you may have, I love reading comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I honestly had no idea what to expect with demon school. I figured it would be like Harry Potter with potions class or a Defense Against the Dark…or rather…Light Arts. No, demon school was much like human school. Well, except for history class. No, history class was much different than any human history class. Apparently there was a Celestial War? Either way, it was weird having to learn about my seven new roommates in a class of all things. I had history with Satan and Asmo, which turned out to be an interesting mix. I was told to sit in between the two so that any other demons would be deterred from approaching me. This tactic worked for the most part but failed to work on a pair of angels.</p><p>During the entirety of the class, Asmo tried his hardest to get me to talk to him. He tried whispering to me, passing me notes, and even threw little balls of paper at me. I had been through this kind of thing before and was more interested in the history of Devildom than hearing what perverted thing Asmo wanted to run past me. I heard Satan chuckle a few times whenever Asmo would fail to get my attention. It wasn’t until class was over that I took interest in what Asmo wanted to talk to me about. That was a mistake.</p><p>“Ughhh MC! I can’t believe you ignored little ‘ol me with the <strong>entire</strong> class!” Asmo whined to me, leaning against my desk. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to skip and fool around in the bathroom.” Asmo offered me puppy dog eyes in the attempt to get me to accept.</p><p>“Is he always like this?” I asked Satan, turning to him in an attempt to get Asmo to leave me alone. I figured if I ignored him long enough, he’d take a hint. Satan’s sigh told me that was definitely not the case.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. If you like, however, I can fill you in on what you couldn’t hear over Asmo’s loud ass mouth after our last class?” Satan offered me, giving me a small smile. My heart sped up slightly at the sight and my mouth went dry.</p><p>“Uhh yeah, that’d be nice,” I smiled back to him. I heard Asmo grumble out something about Satan ruining the mood with his smart talk when a voice behind me scared the shit out of me.</p><p>“Don’t trust those demons,” the voice said menacingly. I turned around to see who it could be but saw no one. “Down here,” it said, sounding very much annoyed.</p><p>“Fuck!” I shouted after looking down to see a particularly angry looking child. I clutched my chest, trying to be still my heavily beating heart. The little boy only crossed his arms and deepened his scowl. I looked up at Satan and Asmo before gesturing to the small boy. “Is he lost? Is there a demon preschool somewhere?” This only made the two demons laugh uncontrollably.</p><p>“Th-this is Luke…one of the…oh my Diavolo…Celestial exchange students,” Satan told me between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. “Don’t mind the little chihuahua, he has a heavy distaste for demons,” Satan said, ruffling Luke’s blond hair before he leaned in close to me. “And a little man complex,” he snickered into my ear.</p><p>“Don’t call me that!! And I heard that!! You’re not so tall yourself!!” Luke shouted, batting Satan’s hand away from him. Satan only rolled his eyes and went back to his desk, seemingly satisfied with pissing off Luke. He crossed his cute little arms before looking back up at me. “Demons are all bad, God would never lead his flock astray.” Now I started laughing. Everyone, including the two demons, looked at me concerned.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, but…but that’s a good one!” I told Luke, ruffling his blond hair myself. He only looked more concerned as I laughed at what he had said. “You’re talking to the wrong person little guy,” I told him, shrugging my shoulders.</p><p>“Wh-what do you mean? They haven’t already gotten to you have they?!” Luke practically shouted at me. His outbursts were starting to attract the attention of other demons. I watched a few of them lean in to whisper and snicker to one another. My heart went out the little guy in a way because I was positive he didn’t have a lot of people that liked him, especially in Hell. Before I could even go to tell him what I had meant, a beautiful <strike>demon angel</strike> being walked up next to Luke and placed a hand on his head.</p><p>“What are you getting worked up about now, hmm?” he asked Luke, giving him a smile that radiated light. I was fucking stunned. Whoever this person was, it was like they were hand crafted by God himself, and, judging by how he treated Luke, he was. <strike>Ugh and those shoulders!</strike></p><p>“I think they’ve already corrupted the human!” Luke practically squealed up at the mystery angel. He clutched his hands to his side and looked like he was going to start crying at any second.</p><p>“Well, why don’t we let her explain, yeah?” he offered Luke before turning to me. “My name is Simeon. I’m the other Celestial exchange student,” Simeon told me, smiling with his eyes closed and his hand that wasn’t on Luke, was against his chest.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you,” I smiled up at him, dumbfounded. I had never in my life been surrounded by so many attractive beings, but I guess it came with the territory when dealing with angels and demons. “And to answer your question, I became a Satanist long before I was brought here,” I told Luke, giving him a little smile in the hopes that he wouldn’t go into the whole Jesus saves routine. I had heard it too many times to count and I really wasn’t looking forward to hearing it again at this moment in time.</p><p>“How interesting,” Simeon chimed in before Luke even had a chance to speak. “And do you find that it works for you?” He tilted his head at me, seemingly studying me, eagerly awaiting my answer.</p><p>“Uhh well…yeah actually,” I told him, the question having caught me off guard. No one in my life had asked if I liked the religion. Most just went straight to the conversion talk.</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters,” Simeon told me, smiling. Obviously, that wasn’t enough for Luke, but he didn’t press the subject. Based on that, I could tell that Luke had a lot of respect for Simeon. I finally gave him a smile before I started to pack my things for my last class. I was scrolling through my D. D. D. version of Reddit, called Dreddit, when I heard Simeon telling Asmo and Satan that his last class was mathematics. This piqued my interest and I couldn’t help but interject.</p><p>“I actually…uhh have that next too…” I spoke quietly, feeling shy about asserting myself into their conversation. I generally liked to keep to myself, but I genuinely couldn’t help but try to talk to Simeon more. He had this aura about him that just made me want to spend all the time in world with him.</p><p>“Oh that’s positively perfect!” Asmo all but shouted. “None of us brothers have that class last in the day, so we were wondering who we could get to protect you! Looks like we found you a knight in shining armor,” Asmo purred out, nudging my side with his elbow and waggling his eyebrows at me.</p><p>“I would be more than happy to accompany MC,” Simeon said, continuing to radiate pure happiness. I really didn’t understand how someone could find the positive in everything.</p><p>“Yeah, totally. I’m game.” I shrugged my shoulders at Simeon and grabbed my backpack, standing up. We waved goodbye to Luke, Asmo and Satan before we made our way to class.</p><p>Travelling the halls in any setting always made me nervous. In all actuality, I would much rather be invisible than stand out the way I did. Even with my wish of invisibility, I loved expressing myself by dying my hair or wearing ‘weird’ makeup. I hadn’t even thought about it, but I kept rubbing the cross around my neck as we walked to our next class. I also didn’t notice how I got progressively closer to Simeon until I was practically pressed up against him. It wasn’t until I heard Simeon chuckle that I realized I was so close to him.</p><p>“Oh sorry…I just have bad anxiety, y’know?” I asked him, a blush dusting my cheeks. I didn’t want to meet his gaze because I was too ashamed of something so small.</p><p>“It’s okay, lamby. I’ll keep you safe.” Next thing I knew, Simeon wrapped an arm around me and kept me close to him. I kept the conversation at that because I was much too nervous to say anything to him. Plus, his body heat felt nice against my own. Feeling a sense of content wash over me, I let him lead the rest of the way to the class.</p><hr/><p>Mathematics had been easy, but that was mostly due to it being one of my favorite subjects, even in college. Throughout the class, I could feel Simeon watching me closely. It had been a little creepy at first, but I had started to become used to powerful beings just observing me. Once I closed my notebook, I stretched my arms out and cracked my knuckles, slumping down in my seat. I let out a content sigh before turning my head to Simeon, who was still watching me closely.</p><p>“What is it?” I asked him, quirking an eyebrow, pushing my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.</p><p>“Nothing, just…math is the worst and I don’t understand how you can like it so much,” Simeon chuckled to me. I only gave him a smile before straightening up to put my notebook away.</p><p>“Masochist,” I said, pointing to myself. I couldn’t help but laugh at the blush that came over his dark complexion. I watched him look away from me to gaze at his twiddling thumbs. “But if you want, I’m more than happy to tutor you sometime,” I told him. His smile quickly returned when he took in my words.</p><p>“I would very much appreciate that, but how would you like me to repay you?” Simeon’s facial expression went from his usual happy-content one to a more serious expression.</p><p>“Hmm how about we call it even for ‘protecting’ me in my last class? Or take me to lunch sometime, that always works too,” I told him, giggling softly. The last part was meant to be more of a joke, but I didn’t properly gauge my audience because the next thing I knew, Simeon was taking me to Hell’s Kitchen that weekend after we studied.</p><p>As we made our plans and exchanged numbers on our D. D. D., I noticed Mammon watching us talk to one another, a clear look of jealously painted across his face. Once Simeon had left, Mammon finally approached me as I was packing things up to walk back to the House of Lamentation. He stayed silent and simply observed me. When I was finally ready, I looked up to him and smiled before getting up, slinging my backpack over one shoulder. He looked extremely grumpy and I couldn’t help but address it.</p><p>“What’s wrong big guy?” I poked Mammon in his bicep, making him flinch slightly. It was clear to me in a way that he was never used to gentle touches and it broke my heart.</p><p>“Nothin’ ya lousy human, let’s get going,” Mammon grumbled to me. He turned to leave and before he could grab me by my wrist, I leaned in to hug him. I had clearly caught him off guard because he started to choke on his own spit. “Wha…<em>cough</em>…what’s the b-big idea, huh?! You gotta warn a guy b-before you do that kinda cute shit.”</p><p>“Aww you think I’m cute?” I asked him teasingly, poking one of his hotly blushed cheeks. I watched him sputter more, trying to come up with excuses as to why I was I the total opposite of cute. Mammon couldn’t come up with any excuses in that instance so I could only smirk at his obviousness. It had only been one day, and the demon was already falling for me.</p><p>Trying to save Mammon from anymore awkwardness, I grabbed him by his wrist this time and led him out of the room and off towards the House. He didn’t offer much resistance as we walked, and I could tell that he didn’t mind that I took the lead for once. The walk was silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. I had noticed a few prying eyes following me, but I kept my head held as high as possible, trying to not let them get to me.</p><hr/><p>Upon our arrival to the House of Lamentation, Mammon promptly left me to go ‘work out some money issues.’ I could only roll my eyes at him as he left. Of course the only thing the Avatar of Greed cared about involved a monetary substance. I walked through the main entrance corridor, intent on making my way to my room to change when a figure sleeping on the couch in the living room caught my attention. The hair color was one that I’d not seen before and I took it that this was the seventh brother. Excitedly, I dropped my backpack by the stairs and made my way over to him.</p><p>He looked so content and peaceful. I watched him closely, taking in his slowed breathing and soft snoring. I felt my heart lurch slightly at the thought of him waking up to see me staring at him, but in that moment, I was more focused on studying him. His light black hair was messily strewn across the pillow his head was laying on while he held onto a different, cow printed pillow. I felt panic shoot through me slightly as he started to rouse but relaxed slightly when he only turned over and resumed his nap.</p><p>“Belphie…Belphie, where are you?” I heard Beel calling. So this was ‘Belphie’ huh? “…Oh MC, have you seen – oh there he is!” Beel looked from me to his sleeping brother. I kind of just looked between the two of them, unsure if I should feel guilty at having been caught creepily watching ‘Belphie’ sleep or not.</p><p>“Erm…is this your other brother?” I asked Beel, hoping he wouldn’t bring up my moment of creepiness. I only watched as Beel seemed to exude some sort of excitement at getting to tell me about ‘Belphie.’</p><p>“Of course! That’s Belphegor and he’s the Avatar of Sloth. Him and I are twins,” Beel told me, giving me a gentle smile before turning his attention toward his twin. My eyes went impossibly wide at this statement and I thought maybe my eyes would pop out of my head.</p><p><em>“Twins?! No way this mountain was twin brothers with this embodiment of laziness!” </em>I yelled to myself inside my head. Not wanting to give away my thoughts, I only returned Beel’s soft smile. As I turned to leave, I heard a groggy voice pull me back to the situation at hand.</p><p>“Can we maybe keep the volume to a minimum while I’m taking my nap? Thanks guys,” Belphie snapped to Beel and I. I could only blink owlishly at the demon before feeling embarrassed. Before I could apologize to him, Beel cut in.</p><p>“You have a perfectly good bed upstairs in our room Belphie,” Beel scowled at his brother. Belphie only huffed, grabbing both his pillows, and got up from the couch. I didn’t miss the dirty look he shot me before moving past Beel, purposefully shoulder checking him. I didn’t miss the hurt look that crossed Beel’s face.</p><p>“Everything okay other there gentle giant?” I asked him, walking up to him slow. He offered me a quick a smile and a nod, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell everything was not okay. A particularly loud grumble from Beel’s stomach made me laugh and the sound was contagious to him as well. “If you let me get changed, I could make you something if you want?” That was the absolute right thing to say to the Avatar of Gluttony.</p><p>Beel only gave me a serious look and an intense nod before dragging me up the stairs and towards my room. I couldn’t shake the smile from my face the entire way at the prospect of hanging out with, in my eyes, the most attractive brother. He opened the door and pulled us both inside my room. It took a few tries, but I was able to get him to leave while I changed into something more comfortable. With a huff of annoyance, I put my dirty uniform in the hamper in the corner of my room before putting on a short, black pair of running shorts and a plain black hoodie. I opened my door to see Beel impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while he waited. His eyes lit up seeing me and he immediately dragged me straight to the kitchen.</p><p>Beel kept the conversation centered around food and I found it interesting that someone could talk so lovingly about food. I had drifted off into a daydream thanks to his deep voice. It all felt like a dream in that moment. Beel had be practically wrapped around his finger and we’d only interacted a minimum of three times since I’d come to the Devildom. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts of Beel when the demon himself shook me softly, giving me a concerned look.</p><p>“Ahh sorry…I kinda…drifted off,” I told him, smiling up at him. Beel offered me a concerned look before his face switched back to one of childlike excitement.</p><p>“Can you make me human food?” Beel’s face softened a bit and his expression turned into a much softer, cuter one. <strike>This demon was going to be the death of me…</strike></p><p>“Yeah, I could probably make you anything you wanted. What do you wa–”</p><p>“<strong>Cheeseburgers</strong>!” Beel yelled to me excitedly. He didn’t miss the way I flinched when he spoke so loudly, and I saw him feel a little bit of remorse. “That is…if you don’t mind making them,” Beel said softly. His expression that resembled a kicked puppy returned to his features.</p><p>“Anything for you, gentle giant.” I took his hand in mine and pat it softly, giving him a gentle smile. I noticed the way he looked down at our hands and I quickly pulled away, thinking I had crossed a line.</p><p>Beel only observed my movements, much like everyone else had. Based on his eating habits, I took out a large pack of hamburger meat and began to form burgers for him. I got maybe ten out of the pack before I washed my hand and pulled out a skillet for the stove. Beel followed me around like a little lost puppy anytime I made my way across the kitchen to get ingredients.</p><p>“What do you want on your burgers? Lettuce, pickle, tomato, bacon? The works?” I didn’t miss the way he practically drooled as I went on about what he may want on his burgers. My only response was an eager nod of his head and I took that as a sign to go wild with it.</p><p>The smell of cooking beef quickly filled the kitchen and I watched as Beel struggled to keep himself from eating the burger patties right then and there. He stood close to me, unwilling to leave my side while I went through the trouble of indulging him in human world food. Soon enough, I was putting cheese on the patties and moving them to the bottom parts of toasted buns. As soon as I would have one burger done, he would wolf it down almost immediately. It was endearing, in a way, to see him so pleased to eat what I cooked for him. On the last one, he looked between me and the burger. Before I knew it he was offering it to me, blushing wildly.</p><p>“D-do you want it?” Beel asked me softly. Now it was my turn to blush. If the Avatar of Gluttony was offering me a bite of <strong>his</strong> food, of course I was going to indulge him. I leaned in anxiously and took a bite. It was really good, even with all the toppings I put on there for him.</p><p>“Just a bite for me.” I smiled up at him, licking the ketchup that had gotten on my bottom lip. Though he tried to get me to the entirety of the burger, I finally convinced him to eat the rest of it. Beel helped me start to clean up the dishes I had used when Satan popped his head into the kitchen.</p><p>“Ahh there you are!” Satan wore a knowing smirk on his face as he fully entered the kitchen. “When I didn’t find you in your room, I figured Beel might’ve roped you into making him human food,” Satan chuckled to no one but himself. I blushed slightly because he was oh so correct in his observations.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I totally forgot about our study session!” I spoke to Satan quickly, drying off my hands before giving Beel an apologetic smile. I’d have to leave him with the rest of the dishes, but he really didn’t seem to mind. With that, I followed Satan up to him room, my history notebook in hand.</p><hr/><p>If I could describe Satan’s room, it would be an organized disaster. There were books stacked floor to ceiling, taking up most of the room. I noticed a chair that was crowding around a few stacks of books. Satan studied me as I took in his room with a look of amazement. Everywhere I looked there were stacks upon stacks of books. There was no open space on his desk and even part of his bed where he didn’t sleep was covered in books.</p><p>“This place is amazing…” I spoke out loud without meaning to. I hadn’t actually realized I vocalized my thoughts until I heard Satan chuckle next to me.</p><p>“Do you have an affinity for books as well?” Satan held a sense of knowing in his voice but waited for me to confirm his suspicion.</p><p>“Uhh yeah actually,” I responded to him sheepishly. “I have my fair share of horror novels and manga, but nothing as great as this…” I couldn’t keep the amazement out of my voice as I walked deeper into his room, taking in the vast number of books he had. There was one on his desk that drew me in. It looked worn and well read, the gold trim on the cover faded and worn off in some places. As I went to touch it, Satan quickly came between me and the book.</p><p>“Let’s not touch anything, yeah kitten? Some of these books hold magical properties and I wouldn’t want Lucifer to stick his nose in my collection if you get hurt,” Satan told me, a sweet smile on his face. Satan always seemed so happy, but much like Lucifer, I could tell he had an ulterior motive behind his words and actions.</p><p>Satan moved some of the books off his bed to give me a place to sit and I quickly accepted. I realized very quickly that Satan was quite accommodating. As the Avatar of Wrath, I had expected him to be a constant ball of anger, but he had been the exact opposite. Though I could tell at times when we were going over what I had missed, that he would get snippy and restless with my questions. A particularly simple question pulled a long-winded sigh from the blond and made him pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.</p><p>“Yes we were all angels, no we are not actually brothers with the exception of Beel and Belphie and yes I was once a part of Lucifer. Now…can we please move on?” Satan snapped at me. I couldn’t help but flinch at his tone of voice. He must’ve noticed my reaction because I saw his face soften some. “We’re more like brothers in arms if that makes sense. Lucifer started a revolution in the Celestial realm, and we all followed him as he fell,” Satan told me, his voice more even and in control of his anger.</p><p>Satan was not as eager to answer my other question after telling me of his and his brothers’ transgression. I understood. Of course it would be a difficult topic to have been thrown out of paradise. I wrapped my questions up shortly after and thanked him greatly for his help. I left his room and made my way back to my own. Checking my D. D. D., I saw that it was starting to get late. After placing my things back in my room, I made my way down to the dining room, hoping maybe that dinner would be ready. My prayers were answered when I opened the large door and walked in to see the long table piled high with food.</p><p>I blinked a few times, taking in all the food before me. Of course Beel was eating the food like his life depended on, so I figured none of it would go to waste. The next thing I noticed was that the only empty seat was next to Belphie. I looked between it and Belphie, only to notice him giving me a dirty look. I couldn’t help but flinch slightly as I shuffled toward the seat to sit.</p><p>“So happy for you to finally join us MC,” I heard Lucifer’s smooth voice speak. I looked up to him quickly, only to see that all the brothers had their eyes on me. Well, minus Beel. He was too busy eating of course. “How was your first day?”</p><p>“Uhh well, it was alright I suppose,” I told him, shrugging my shoulders when I answered him. I felt like I was being scrutinized based on my answer. “The classes aren’t that difficult…” I tried to continue, but I got the feeling that that wasn’t something Lucifer particularly cared about. After that, I tried to keep quiet for the rest of the meal. My plan was quickly ruined by Belphie when I accidently bumped him with my elbow.</p><p>“Watch what you’re doing, filthy human,” Belphie practically snarled at me. I couldn’t help but flinch and I practically folded into myself. I tried to offer him an apology, but another one of his outbursts cut me off before I could even start. “Honestly, I don’t know what Diavolo was thinking, saddling us with a stupid human.” With that, Belphie loudly pushed his chair out from the table and stormed out of the room. The rest of the meal was quiet, no one willing to address what just happened.</p><p>That night, I found that sleep eluded me. Based on what Satan had told me, Lucifer started his revolution based on his hatred of humans. Even though I knew that even before I came to the Devildom, I didn’t see it in Lucifer or any of his brothers besides Belphegor. Maybe I was being naïve in my assumptions of them, but Asmo and Beel seemed to actually like my presence. Though, Asmo’s intentions were certainly far from saintly. I was finally able to fall asleep that night, even with my mind wandering a mile a minute. I’d have to find some way to get Belphegor to bond with me, but that’s only because I was stubborn like that. My stubbornness and curiosity would ultimately be the straw that broke the camel’s for Belphie, but that was a story for another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Belphie's Three Bitter Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the long wait time on this chapter! With college online now, my professors have added much more work that normal so I haven't had the time to sit down and write. I give this chapter a spicy content warning! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about three weeks since my forced trip to the Devildom. During that time, I tricked Mammon into making a pact with me and politely asked Beel and Levi to make one with me as well. We’d quickly fallen into a routine with one another. Mammon and Levi generally competed the most for my attention while Beel and I just sat back and watched. To me, it was funny to watch them bicker about who got to sit where whenever we had our anime marathons, but tonight it was more annoying than anything. In all my time in the Devildom, I’d gotten on good terms with all the brothers except for Belphegor.</p><p>Belphegor avoided me any chance he had, and it was really starting to get to me. I didn’t know if maybe I just gave off the wrong vibes or if his hate for humans transcended all realities. Either way, it seemed to me like we were at an impasse when it came to getting any closer. It really started to irk me and I started to notice he would get angry at Beel for hanging around me. On a particular night when I was in their room studying with Beel, Belphie had given me a glimpse into his anger. He had come in to grab his pillow for a nap in the observatory. When he saw me sitting on Beel’s bed with him, Belphie only offered me a dirty look before walking away and slamming the door. I really wanted to get to the bottom of this whole situation, but I really had no idea who to turn to. I must’ve been extremely transparent to Asmo because he was the first of the brothers to bring anything up to me.</p><p>“You really need to stop frowning dear, you’re going to give your beautiful face wrinkles,” Asmo cooed to me, using his fingers to literally turn my frown upside down. He giggled when I tried to bat his hands away. By now, Asmo had learned just how to push my buttons and get the reaction out of me that he wanted. “Tell Asmo what’s wrong baby,” he commanded, poking me in my cheek lightly.</p><p>“I just wanna know what’s up with Belphie. He always acts like I shit in his Cheerios whenever he sees me,” I sigh to Asmo, trying to push him away from me. Asmo always practically sat on top of me. I had all but given up on having any kind of personal space around Asmo, but right now I would prefer to have a least a little bubble.</p><p>“Don’t get so hung up over that meanie when you have lil’ ‘ol me here,” Asmo giggled to me, essentially crawling into my lap. I couldn’t help but sigh and get up from my spot on his bed. Asmo gave me a look that made him seem like a puppy that just got kicked and I felt bad for him at that point.</p><p>“Listen, I just want to know what his deal is. If I’m gonna live here for a whole year, I’d rather do it without having to worry about being hacked into bits in my sleep,” I explained to Asmo as well as I could. He seemed to listen and think for a minute before a wicked grin graced his features.</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to occupy your bed and keep you safe in my beautifully shaped arms,” Asmo purred to me, flashing me a dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes at him and groaned before leaving him for my own room. Of course Asmo would only offer to fuck me and not offer me any sort of insight into why Belphie was just a big ball of angst.</p><p>I marched my way back to my room and practically threw myself onto my bed. While lying there, my thoughts started to wandered to Belphie yet again and before I knew it, I was texting Beel to come to my room. I was too lost in thought to hear the chime of him texting back or even the opening of my door. It wasn’t until I felt Beel touch me that I even remembered I’d asked him to come see me. Clutching my chest after being frightened by the gentle demon, I moved over so he could sit down with me. Beel offered me small words of apology for scaring me even though it was my fault for spacing out.</p><p>“Asmo was no help, but maybe you can shed some light on the situation. Why does Belphie, like, always seem like he’s thinking of the best way to carve up my flesh whenever I’m around him?” I sighed and laid my head against Beel’s arm. Though it was hard as a rock, using it as a pillow offered me some sort of metal stability in my moment of need.</p><p>“Err…well…how do I put this…” Beel started. I moved my head so I could look up at him while he thought about the best course of action to respond to me. He looked like The Thinker in that moment, just with more clothes on <strike>sadly</strike>. “After the Celestial War and Lilith’s death…Belphie was never able to forgive the humans.” As he talked, I watched the emotions cross Beel’s face. Confusion, concern, hate, and sadness. He finally looked down at me, giving me a half smile. I read in his eyes that he hoped that was good enough and that he hoped I wouldn’t need any more of an explanation.</p><p>“I see…well…I guess I’ll just have to change his mind then!” I told him with a big smile on my face. Those were apparently not the right words because before I knew it, I was hauled onto Beel’s lap.</p><p>“That is the worst idea I’ve heard, and I’ve been around Mammon for more than a millennium.” He forced me to look him in the eyes as he spoke to me. Beel wore the most serious expression I’ve ever seen from him. His hands practically swallowed my head whole as Beel forced me to maintain eye contact with him.</p><p>“Well, I guess when you put it like that…” I mumbled to him, hoping he couldn’t see or feel the blush that bloomed in my cheeks. My response must’ve been enough Beel because shortly after, he released me, and I was able to resume my existential crisis. From what Beel had told me that night, Belphie was willing to hold onto his grudge for the rest of time itself. Or until I changed his mind, whatever came first.</p><hr/><p>It had been about a week since my conversation with Beel and even though I was told to stay away from Belphie as much as possible, I couldn’t help but find myself seeking out his company. I rarely ever saw him at the Academy so the only time I really ever saw him was at dinner or in his and Beel’s room. Since our conversation, I found myself hanging around Beel in his room more often. Even though it annoyed Belphie, I had hoped that maybe my personality would shine through and he’d want to at least try to be my friend. That really hadn’t seemed to be the case so far. That changed one fateful day after school.</p><p>Usually, Beel and I would hang out together and snack until Satan came to collect me for studying. Today, however, when I knocked on the door, Belphie opened it rather than the gentle giant I had grown so close to. I blinked at him a few times in confusion at seeing him and not the wall of muscle I was used to. My only reaction from Belphie had been a scrunch of his nose and a rolling of his eyes.</p><p>“Beel isn’t here, he’s working out,” Belphie told me coldly. His face was like stone and I couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like if he would only smile.</p><p>“Oh that’s cool, I’ll just wait for him for finish,” I told Belphie, smiling and pushing past him to enter the room. I didn’t really need to turn around to know that he was pissed about me being insistent on waiting for his twin to return.</p><p>I made my way over to Beel’s side of the room and placed my bag beside the bed before sitting on it with my legs crossed. I pulled out my D. D. D. and started to scroll through Dreddit, sending any good memes I saw to Levi. The whole time, I could feel Belphie practically staring into my soul. Anytime I would laugh at something, I would hear him groan at the sound. It wasn’t until maybe five minutes had passed before he actually said something.</p><p>“Why do you have to wait here, filthy human?” He asked, venom clearly evident in his voice.</p><p>“Well, cowboy, if you must know, I want to give Beel as many of my filthy little human germs as possible,” I replied, adding a fake evil laugh for effect.</p><p>After this little interaction, it was clear to me that Belphie was either not a fan of his nickname or jokes. It all happened so fast but the only thing I really was a flash of lightning. My little statement had pissed him off to the point of no return. He had brought out his demon form. It was the first time I’d seen of their demon forms and I would be lying if I said it didn’t have an effect on me. He had quickly crossed the room and made his way to me. I couldn’t even ask him what exactly he was doing before I felt his hand around my throat. My eyes widened quickly as a shot of fear ran through me. He started to squeeze tightly and I felt myself start to gasp for air.</p><p>“You never shut up do you? I never asked for you here so as far as I’m concerned, you’re just another useless soul for me to eat,” Belphie spat at me. His eyes shown with nothing but malice and I couldn’t help but start to fear for my own safety. “What? No witty comeback? Nothing left to say anymore?” Belphie asked me mockingly. It was at that moment that I knew what I needed to do.</p><p>“Ahhh! Ch…choke me l-like you…m-m-mean it cowboy,” I told him between gasps, holding onto his wrist tightly and looking him challengingly in the eye. I noticed him falter a little bit, clearly caught off guard by what I said.</p><p>I felt Belphie’s grip tighten on my throat and I could feel my airway practically close up. His eyes shown with confusion as I watched his nostrils flair slightly as if he was smelling something. It was in that moment that he released me. I coughed violently and put a hand up to my throat, feeling where I had just been held. When my coughing had subsided, I looked over to Belphie to see him hiding from me as if he was scared. I was generally confused and that must’ve shown on my face because he was speaking before I could even ask why I was still alive.</p><p>“I can’t believe that just aroused you…you really are a filthy human,” Belphie spoke lowly, a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“How did you…?” I started to question him before my words escaped me. I only stared owl eyed at Belphie before I felt my own blush come across my face. <em>Did demons have super smell? Like what the fuck?!</em></p><p>“I can smell it from here,” Belphie said, shifting uncomfortably. Now that he was farther away from me, I could get a good look at his demon form. It was really beautiful the longer I looked at it. His horns were curled perfectly, and I could see his tail swishing back and forth. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Knock it off, I can smell you getting wetter idiot!” Belphie hissed to me.</p><p>“Err sorry…just…your demon form is so hot,” I told him in amazement. I saw Belphie fidget slightly. I had hoped he’d take it as more of a compliment, but he really just seemed more confused.</p><p>“You don’t have to butter me up with compliments in the hope that I’ll spare your stupid life,” Belphie sneered at me. <em>Holy shit he has fangs too?!</em></p><p>“I’m not buttering anything! You’re the one that started it!” I yelled, pointing at Belphie accusingly.</p><p>“Well you’re the one that egged me on!” Belphie yelled back, pointing at me in the same manner <strike>insert Spider-Man meme here.</strike></p><p>We stood there for a minute before the door to the room opened and Beel stood in the doorway, shifting his gaze between the two of us. He looked generally confused as to why his brother was in his demon form and as to why we were pointing at each other. I watched Beel’s nostrils flair in the same way Belphie’s had and a blush come over his cheeks, his eyes cast down to the floor in embarrassment.</p><p>“Err…am I interrupting something maybe?” Beel asked quietly. It was clear the question was not directed at anyone in particular, mainly because he wouldn’t look either of us in the eye. My gentle giant looked generally uncomfortable by the scene playing out in front of him.</p><p>“Well uhh…Belphie and I were just…working out our differences…?” I said, but it came out as more of a question as I looked over to the youngest demon, hoping he would help me out on this one.</p><p>“Yeah…let’s go with that,” Belphie mumbled out, his demon form fading as his anger seemingly vanished by the presence of his twin. I couldn’t help but blink at him in confusion. Was that all it took? A little choking and yelling and we were homies?</p><p>Beel quickly went from confusion and embarrassment to happiness in a matter of seconds. He went over to Belphie and enveloped him in a signature bear hug. I watched the moody demon struggle a bit before giving in and just accepting the affection. I couldn’t help the smile that came across my face at the sight before me. Brotherly love was always such a wonderful sight. The pair eventually parted, and we all fell into a silence. It still felt awkward based on what just happened between the three of us and I couldn’t help but fidget where I stood.</p><p>“So liiiiiiiike…we cool?” I asked Belphie, holding out my hand, expecting him to shake it. I watched him look to it and then up to my eyes. I could see the gears turning in his head as he contemplated his next move.</p><p>“Yeah I guess if you can take a good choking you’re cool,” Belphie mumbled, taking my hand, and giving it a solid shake. I felt like he wasn’t being totally serious, but time would only tell.</p><hr/><p>It had been a few days since my little run in with Belphie. I hadn’t had any interaction with him. It seemed quite strange to me at first but after a while, I assumed I would have to seek out his company like I had done with Levi. Much like our previous interaction, I went to visit the twins’ room. I knocked on the door and Belphie opened it like he had done last time. Based on his appearance, it looked as though he had been run over by a train. Belphie rubbed his eyes sleepily and the only acknowledgment I received from him was a quiet grunt.</p><p>“Err good morning? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today…?” I asked the demon in front of me quietly. He mumbled something I didn’t quite catch, but it really didn’t matter because he dragged me into the room by my wrist.</p><p>Belphie lazily led me to his side of the room and pulled me into his bed with him. It all felt so surreal to me. He pulled me into a spooning position with him and I found myself with my back pressed close to Belphie’s chest and his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I felt my face heat up when my brain caught up with the situation that was happening. I could feel Belphie nuzzle his face into my hair and his breath on the back of my neck.</p><p>“You’re comfy MC,” Belphie spoke into my hair quietly. His grip on me tightened a bit when I shivered at his voice. “Mmm just relax and nap with me.” Belphie’s voice was groggy and rough and I couldn’t help but feel inexplicably attracted to him in this moment. I felt him breathe in and I prepared to be kicked out of his bed for the smell I was giving off, but it never came.</p><p>I quickly felt Belphie’s breathing even out in the tell-tale sign that he had fallen back asleep. I tried my hardest to escape his grasp but found no such luck in the endeavor. I could only lay there and hope that time would pass quickly. Knowing Blephie was the Avatar of Sloth, I would probably be stuck there the entire day. It hadn’t been long before my eyes started to feel droopy. I hadn’t realized it, but Belphie had been slowly imbuing me with his lazy energy ever since he’d touched my wrist. Within a few minutes of laying with him, I found my eyes closing on their own and I was taken away into a deep sleep.</p><hr/><p>I had woken up sometime later at the feeling of Belphie’s hands sneaking their way under the hem of my school uniform shirt. I stretched slightly but made no move to show that I was awake. I could tell based on the way Belphie was caressing the skin of my stomach, the kisses he was leaving on my neck and the prominent bulge that was pressing into my back that he was very much awake. He had stopped moving for a few heart beats after my stretch in order to be sure that I was still ‘sleeping.’</p><p>“Virgins are so easy to turn on, I love them,” Belphie spoke quietly into my neck, deeply inhaling after his sentence. I had quickly come to learn that demons did in fact have a super sense of smell.</p><p>Belphie’s hand found its’ way down towards the hem of my skirt. His fingers tickled at the seam, eliciting goosebumps to appear on my flesh. The pads of his fingertips dipped into the waistband of my skirt and feel over the edge of my panties. I could feel his hips grind into my back, seeking out some sort of friction for his own arousal. His fingers skimmed over the front of my panties, grazing my clit slightly. I was unable to contain the shock I felt, and my hips bucked against Belphie’s touch. His breathy chuckle caused all the color to drain from my face and I couldn’t help the noise that came from me when I felt his teeth sink into the juncture between my neck and shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning,” Belphie spoke roughly into my skin, chuckling slightly. My breathing came out heavier and heavier as Belphie sucked harder on my neck. His hand that wasn’t underneath my skirt was quickly winding its’ way up to the front of my shirt. Belphie unbuttoned enough of the buttons to where he could reach a hand into the hole he created, and he pulled one of the cups of my bra to the side.</p><p>I was still fairly dazed from having just woken up and I couldn’t help but submit to the youngest demon’s session of heavy petting. It wasn’t until I felt his hand sneak under my panties and his palm pressed into my clit. My eyes quickly shot out and I let out a soft moan at the feeling. His other hand went from groping at my breast to pinching my nipple between his fingers. The attention he was giving my neck had increased along with is more aggressively sexual touches. I really wasn’t aware Belphie had turned into his demon form until I felt his tail wrap around one of my legs and his fangs sink into the tender skin of my shoulder. The growl he released at the sound of my moans that were steadily growing in volume caused a shot of arousal to spike through my body.</p><p>“Fuck…MC you taste so good,” Belphie breathed against me, his tongue lapping at the blood that had begun to drip from the bite mark he’d given me. “You have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you into oblivion,” he growled into me, pressing his erection even harder into my back. I couldn’t think of any words and the only sounds I could make were heavy pants and cries of pleasure.</p><p>Belphie’s thin fingers slipped lower towards my entrance, his palm pressed into my clit as he toyed with my dripping hole. I let out a soft whine and ground my hips down against his hand, seeking out more pleasure. His chuckle only furthered my arousal and I couldn’t help but reach a hand up to grip onto one of his horns. It helped to ground me in a sense, and I could think a little more clearly at the feeling of his hard, rigid horns. At the feeling of me gripping his sensitive horns, Belphie let out a growl and slipped his index and middle finger into me. I couldn’t help the hitching of my breath at the feeling.</p><p>“Ahhh! B-Belphegor…” I moaned out, biting my lip in an effort to keep at least a little quiet. “I…I’m…I mean…I haven’t…”</p><p>“Yeah yeah…I know you’re a virgin,” Belphie spoke, cutting me off quickly. “Fucking hell…ever since I strangled the ever-living fuck out of you, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about fucking you…” Belphie ground out, groaning at the noises I was making.</p><p>“I don’t really think…I…I’m not ready…ahh fuck Belphie!” It seemed to me that Belphie was too far gone for me to get to him. He had started to scissor his fingers in and out of my entrance, his pace increasing as time went on. The only affirmation I got from him that he had even heard me was the low growling and the loud puffing of his breath.</p><p>“Grrr…I’m sure you’re trying to get Beel to fuck your brains out,” Belphie spoke lowly, his pace not faltering at all. At the name of his twin, I couldn’t help my entrancing tightening in excitement around his fingers. I could start to feel like there was a coil tightening in my lower abdomen and I knew I was getting close. “Oh you do! I bet he’d do it if you asked nice enough…fuck…it shouldn’t be too hard for a filthy slut like you…”</p><p>At this point, Belphie pulled away from me, stopping any kind of pleasure he was providing me. I couldn’t help the pathetic whine that escaped me at the loss of contact with him. He sat up in the bed and pulled his shirt off. I rolled onto my back, staring up at his wistfully. My gaze traveled from his red-ish, purple eyes down to the cow spots that adorned his neck and down his torso. I sucked in a quick breath and covered my face in slight embarrassment. I didn’t open them until I felt Belphie move. He swung a leg over my body and straddled my waist, his knees digging into the bed on either side of my waist. I could feel and see just how hard the demon was at this point as he was grinding his hips against my clothed pussy.</p><p>“What are you…?” I questioned him, licking my suddenly dry lips. Belphie grabbed me by my wrists and pulled my arms above my head, effectively pinning me underneath him. I looked up to him, slightly worried.</p><p>“I’ll let Beel be your first, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be the first to taste you,” Belphie spoke lowly to me. He gave a particularly hard squeeze to my wrists, causing me to wince slightly.</p><p>Belphie leaned down to me, his tail coming up to wrap itself around my wrist to replace his hands. He moved his now free hands down my body, stopping at my chest to give my breasts some attention. His hands moved down my torso and back upward to the front of my chest. Belphie ripped open my shirt, the buttons flying all over and a shocked gasp coming from me were the only sounds in the room. I stared down at him; my breath caught in my throat as to what Belphie was going to do next. He looked up at me quickly, giving me a cocky smirk before returning his attention back to my chest. The Avatar of Sloth pulled my bra down, exposing my breasts fully.</p><p>Belphie moved in close to my right breast and began to suck on my nipple while his hand came up to my left one to give it some attention. I shuddered at the feeling, letting out a little gasp when I felt his tongue flick over the very tip of my nipple. It wasn’t long before he switched and began to give my left breast the same attention. I couldn’t help but bring my hands back to his horns, pulling him closer to my skin, trying to get as much contact as possible. I shivered when I felt Belphie chuckle against me at my eagerness.</p><p>I couldn’t keep track of time due to the pleasure I was feeling, but Belphie eventually pulled off of me, staring down at the work he’d done on my chest. I couldn’t help but rub my legs together and blush as the demon stared down at me. Belphie licked his lips and moved further down my body until he was seated between my legs. He flipped my skirt up and took in the sight before him. I had worn my usual black panties with a lace waistband. In that moment, I felt embarrassed and bare even though I was practically fully dressed. I looked down to see Belphie staring at my clothed pussy. His nostrils were flared, and I could see his fangs as he bit his lip at the smell of my arousal.</p><p>I waited with bated breath for Belphie to make his next move. I felt his tail tighten around my wrists as he brough his hands down to move my panties down my thighs, leaving my skirt around my hips. If I was embarrassed before, this was a whole new level. Belphie stared intensely at my core, taking in the sight of just how wet I was. I couldn’t help but shiver when I felt him blow on my pussy, cooling the slickness that had come from my arousal. I closed my eyes, but they didn’t stay that way for long. Belphie leaned in and licked a harsh line up the expanse of my lower lips. The gasp I let out only seemed to fuel the demon as he began to kitten lick at me more and more. It felt like torture at this point. I couldn’t help but buck my hips up to try and get more than just teasing.</p><p>“Please…please give me more c-cowboy…” I breathed out, hoping it would be enough to push Belphie into giving me what I wanted. His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine and I let out a low moan when Belphie flicked his tongue against my clit.</p><p>He wrapped his lips around my sensitive clit and I arched my back at the feeling. It was the first time I’d ever felt something like this, and it felt like I was exploring the cosmos. Belphie sucked harder on my clit and I moaned at the feeling of his fingers once again toying with my entrance. He slipped just his index finger into me this time, taking his time with me as opposed to the fever pace he went with when we first started. Belphie could feel how tight and wound up I was from his previous teasing. My moans bounced off the walls of the room and they only got louder as soon as he added his middle finger to my entrance. His pace gradually picked up speed and Belphie began to finger me with the same intensity as he was using to suck on my clit.</p><p>As I laid there, I started to struggle against his tail that was binding my wrists. Though the feel of being helpless only added to my arousal, I desperately wanted to reach my hands into Belphie’s hair and tug him closer to me. It wasn’t until I felt Belphie adding his ring finger with the others that I truly lost the ability to keep my voice down. I moaned out loudly and the coil in my lower abdomen was quickly tightening as Belphie continued his ministrations. He moved his tongue and fingers in tandem, only heightening the pleasure I was feeling.</p><p>“You taste so fucking sweet,” Belphie groaned out against my clit, the sound vibrating the small bud and driving me even more wild.</p><p>It wasn’t much longer until time stopped, and everything crashed down around me. My core tightened around Belphie’s fingers even more so than it already was. I cried out loudly at the feeling, my hips buckly wildly as the demon road me through my orgasm. He brought his other hand up to keep my hips still as he continued to suck hard on my clit. His fingers slowed their pace inside me as he continued to pleasure me. I let out a pathetic whine as the feeling of overstimulation started to set in.</p><p>“Bel-Belphie!” I squealed out, my thighs tightening around his head. My breathing started to slow down once Belphie had backed away from me to take in the sight of me under him. His tail left my wrists, but I was too numb from my earthshattering orgasm to even know that I was free from my confinement.</p><p>If what just happened between me and the youngest of the brothers was anything to go by, my time in the Devildom was having the heat turned up on it. Belphie soon righted my panties and put my bra back in place to give me some sense of decency. I looked to him and gave him a lazy smile as I slowly came back down. He laid down next to me and put his head on my chest, his demon form slowly fading away. After my orgasm, I could feel my body start to give in to exhaustion from the intensity of it.</p><p>“Good night MC,” Belphie said softly, kissing behind my ear softly. My eyes drooped closed and I fell into another nap for the second time that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girl's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! I should be uploading more regularly now that my semester is over :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my little run in with Belphie, I couldn’t help but feel like I needed a little distance from the brothers. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy what happened, it was just so sudden and not exactly what I had thought would happen that day. Because of this, I felt some me time was in order. Since coming to the Devildom, my green hair had slowly been losing the color and turning an electric mint color. It really wasn’t a cute look on me. Taking the initiative, I went on Azukon and looked for a hair dye. Demons would have that right? Of course they would <strike>(because it’s convenient to the story [hehe fourth wall break])</strike>! It didn’t take too long for the dye to arrive because Levi had let me use his account. Apparently you get gold status buying up everything and anything anime related. I picked my package up at the door to the House of Lamentation and was inspecting it when Asmo had spotted me.</p><p>“Ohhhh what do we have here hmmm?” Asmo purred to me, taking the box from my hands. His honey colored eyes looked the box over as if it contained the secrets of the universe. “Can I guess what’s inside?” he asked me with a certain glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I mean it’s not any–”</p><p>“Sex toys?” Asmo purred, cutting me off like everyone else in this literal God forsaken place.</p><p>I took a moment to count to ten to keep from hitting Asmo in his pretty little face. Sighing, I took the package back from him and opened it. I pulled out two bottles of hair dye, one purple and the other blue. Upon seeing them, his eyes immediately lit up.</p><p>“My hair makes me look like I belong on r/justfuckmyshitup, so I thought I’d dye it something else,” I told Asmo, angrily.</p><p>“Oh you have to let me do it and pamper you!” Asmo shouted, practically jumping up and down. I only watched him, a look of disgust gracing my features.</p><p>“I don’t really thi–”</p><p>“Nonsense! Let’s go baby!” Asmo shouted, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me up the staircase and to his room. It all happened so fast that I barely had any time to register what was even happening.</p><hr/><p>Once we arrived at his room, I was in awe almost instantly. I had never been in Asmo’s room, but I had always suspected it would be a thing of beauty. The canopy over his bed was something I would suspect from him, but I was surprised to see that the room smelled oddly sweet and not like sweat and sex. Asmo must have noticed me ogling his room because he let out a little purr that could only mean he was enjoying my reaction.</p><p>“Well, you got me here…now what?” I asked, staring at the demon blankly.</p><p>“Take your clothes off and put this on sweets,” Asmo commanded, handing me a sheer black robe. The ends of the sleeves were lined with ostrich feathers and it was quite beautiful, even though it really wouldn’t cover anything. Judging by the look on his face, my blush was just the reaction he was hoping for.</p><p>Obediently, I took the robe from him and handed him the bottles of hair dye in return. I kept my eyes on the ground and made my way to his personal bathroom, shutting the door behind me. From the other side of the room, I heard him say something about being there to help if I needed it, but at this point, I generally tuned out Asmo’s lewd comments. I stopped after I took off my dress shirt and skirt from my uniform and looked between my body and the robe. If Asmo had told me to take off my clothes and to put on the robe, of course that would mean ALL of my clothes right? But with that in mind…I’d be pretty much naked in front of him…</p><p><em>“Fuck it,”</em> I thought to myself, unclipping my bra and putting it on top of my folded clothes on the sink. I took off my panties while holding my breath, feeling extremely embarrassed. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and tied the belt around my waist. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and felt a sense of confidence for some reason. Taking one last look in the mirror, I turned and walked out of the bathroom, expecting to be pounced on by Asmo. I was only met with silence and a stunned look.</p><p>“I…I…” Asmo started and stopped. His tongue came out of his mouth quickly and licked his lips as he looked me over. The fact that he had been speechless by my appearance was starting to unnerve me and I could feel myself fidget. Subconsciously, I went to move my hands to cover my breasts only to be stopped my Asmo. “NO!...err…I mean…<em>cough</em>…I wasn’t expecting you to take off everything…”</p><p>“I can go put my–”</p><p>“NO! No…it’s okay, I’ll get equally as undressed, so you won’t be alone, baby,” Asmo purred out to me. His confidence that had wavered in the beginning was quickly returning to its’ full gusto.</p><p>Asmo had left me to change in the bathroom like I had, but I really didn’t have to wait too long. The demon was a master of ridding himself of clothes it seemed. When he came out of the bathroom, I certainly got an eyeful. He’d adorned himself in a robe similar to mine…only very, VERY pink. I looked anywhere but at the lustful demon due to both the brightness of his robe and his nakedness. His giggle drew the red color of my cheek out even more and Asmo grabbed me, pulling me to sit on his bed with him.</p><p>“Your skin so radiant, I’ll never get why you hide under jeans and dreadfully stuffy sweatshirts, my dear,” Asmo cooed as he rubbed my hand with his own. I was uncomfortable with the whole situation seeing as how intimate it was.</p><p>“Well…y’know what they say…” I spoke to him coolly, taking my hand back from him. “Every weather is sweater weather when you’ve got body image issues,” I chuckled to him. Asmo simply blinked at me a few times, certainly not finding my joke amusing based on the scowl that quickly graced his usually gleeful features.</p><p>“Well that certainly won’t do,” Asmo huffed at me, smacking the back of my hand in mock hurt. “I think someone is in need of a confidence boost…”</p><p>“Asmo, it wasn’t meant to be–”</p><p>“I know! Disrobe and lay down on your stomach! Time for these hands to give a little much needed appreciation to your body,” Asmo giggled at me. I simply gawked at him and put hands up, shaking them in a display of denying his request.</p><p>“It’s fine really, I was just making a jo–”</p><p>“Do as I say before you make me angry and give me wrinkles,” Asmo commanded, his demon form flickering over his form slightly. My eyes widened at the sight and at that point, I felt no choice but to obey his command.</p><p>Standing up from the bed, I shed my robe, the material pooling around my feet. I waved off the offending wolf whistle from Asmo with a wave of my hands. I crawled on his unsurprisingly comfortable bed and laid chest down, waiting to see what exactly the Avatar of Lust had in store for me. When the demon in question finally grasped my left calf, I couldn’t help the surprised yelp that left me at how cold his hands were. His giggle at my noise drew a blush over my body and I couldn’t help but tense up at the sound.</p><p>“Calm down, it’s just little ‘ol me, sweetheart,” Asmo cooed sweetly to me. His feather light touches pulled a wave of goosebumps across my skin and a sickly-sweet chuckle from the demon. “I love how responsive you are.” The honey-haired demon slowly crawled his way up the expanse of my body, pausing every so often to blow cool air against my skin.</p><p>“This is starting to feel less like appreciation and more like teasing,” I ground out to him. The unevenness of my voice gave away that I was enjoying it so of course Asmo gave me another discerning chuckle before continuing on his path.</p><p>“Sorry…it’s just my nature,” Asmo whispered into my left ear, nipping on the cartilage of it and tracing my helix piercing with his tongue. The feeling put a hitch in my breathing and pulled a soft purring noise from Asmodeus. “Now then, why don’t we get started? I’d like to hear all the little noises you make, dear.” Those words would be the beginning of my downfall.</p><hr/><p>Asmo started off slowly in the beginning, as if he were easing me into the sensations. His hands worked on my spine, the gentle touches soon turned harsher as he worked out my knots and muscles. Each time one of my muscles was worked out by his magical hands, my mouth would release sounds that would normally make me feel ashamed had I not been in the presence of lust himself. The more sounds I made, the more I heard the little cooing and purring sounds coming from Asmo. He’d pulled a particularly lewd noise out of me when he pushed the heel of his palm down the length of my spine.</p><p>“Oh MC…you make the most beautiful noises,” Asmo trilled to me, not so subtly grinding his growing erection against the side of my upper thigh. I lifted my head at the sound of fluttering wings to see Asmo had shifted to his demon form. “And your scent is intoxicating…!”</p><p>“I…ohh…I think we should quit with the…ahh fuck…the body appreciation,” I breathed out to the demon. The only response I really received was a loud purr at the reaction I was giving him.</p><p>“Oh but we just started my sweet,” Asmo breathed out, leaning down to nip at the skin of my upper back.</p><p>At the feeling of his bite, I couldn’t help but shoot up from my position. I covered my chest and threw a dirty look the Avatar of Lust’s way. Asmo simply licked his lips at me and breathed my scent in deeply. We looked at one another for a moment, his eyes boring into my soul.</p><p>“Quit looking at me like that! If you’re not gonna dye my hair then I’ll just get Simeon or Satan to do it!” Asmo’s face quickly went from amusement to concern.</p><p>“No! Please stay! I’ll be good for you MC!” Asmo hastily replied to me, waving his arms wildly.</p><p>With that, I put my robe back on and sat in the chair in front of Asmo’s overtly large vanity mirror. I pulled my hair out of the back of the robe and leaned forward. Looking in the mirror, I took a comb and started to part my hair down the middle of my face. I could feel Asmo watching my every move, but I tried my best to pay zero attention to the annoying demon. With my hair parted, I took the right section of my hair and tied it up to keep it out of the way.</p><p>“Okay…so…” I started, pouring the two dyes into separate bowls. “I want you to put the purple on my left and then the blue on my right. Think you can handle that, lover boy?”</p><p>“I could do this in my sleep, just you watch,” Asmo chuckled to me, his demon form still on full display.</p><p>Asmodeus picked up the brush with the purple dye on it and began to paint it on my hair, starting at the back of my head and making his way to the front of my head. We sat in relative silence. The only sounds were the occasional trills and purrs coming from Asmo. He seemed to be more than happy with his work as continued on to the blue side. He would let his hands linger for a little longer than necessary every few sections of my hair.</p><p>“Don’t move my dear, this requires utmost precision,” Asmo breathed into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. “Did someone like that?” Asmo purred to me, inhaling against the side of my neck deeply.</p><p>“N-no…you’re just too close is all!” I protested, trying my best not to move and mess up the dye job.</p><p>“You don’t have to lie to me, Belphie told me about his little run-in with you,” Asmo teased, his teeth nibbling on my ear as he had done before. My eyes practically bugged out of my skull at his bold statement and I couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>“You…he…it’s not…we were just…ugh!” I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. “How much did he tell you?”</p><p>“He told me enough to make me jealous,” Asmo whispered into the ear he was nipping at. “How you felt…how you sound…how you taste…” His breath was hot against me and I couldn’t help the fervent blush that crossed my cheeks.</p><p>“Pl-please don’t tell Beel!” I squealed out, trying my best to keep calm but ultimately failing.</p><p>“Don’t worry dumb dumb…Beel already knows!” Asmo smiled widely at me, looking quite pleased with himself. When he’d finally taken a good look at me in the mirror, his face had fallen to the same expression as mine – crushed.</p><p>“Just fucking finish my hair so I can go cry myself to sleep,” I sniffled softly, my eyes quickly welling up with tears.</p><p>“Err why are you crying? It was just with Belphie, it’s not like it matters,” Asmo explained quickly. I barely processed his words before he started to go into a long-winded explanation. “Both of them share everything. It wasn’t like Beel would never find out. Besides, it really doesn’t matter because I’m sure you’ll be with the both of them if you’re with Beel,” the demon spoke softly, rubbing my shoulders reassuringly.</p><p>“Wait…what does that mean?” I looked into Asmo’s eyes from the mirror, wiping my eyes of the tears that gathered in my eyes and blurred my vision.</p><p>“You humans are so complicated,” Asmo breathed out, annoyed. “Demons don’t have the same hang-ups and monogamous relationships as you humans. You could have all seven of us if you truly desired…well, given Mammon and Levi can get past their jealousy,” Asmo giggled out to me, twirling a piece of my hair that had yet to be dyed in his fingers.</p><p>“I don’t know…sounds like a gang bang with extra steps to me,” I told Asmo, my whit quickly returning at the knowledge that Beel wouldn’t reject me for letting his twin brother finger fuck and eat me out.</p><p>“Oh don’t tease me MC!” Asmo trilled to me, his smile beaming just a little too brightly.</p><p>“Just shut up and finish my hair, asshole,” I griped at him, crossing my arms, and returning to my usual pissed off aura when I was around Asmo.</p><p>Truth be told, I was more ecstatic than anything else. Everything was going to be okay and I wouldn’t have to worry about emotions? Sign me the fuck up! These last 46 weeks in the Devildom were going to be a blessing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stated Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after my night with Asmo was a Saturday, which meant that I time to myself…maybe…hopefully…probably not. Simeon had cancelled our usual Saturday study sessions, having said that Luke wanted to cook a dish from the Celestrial Realm. It was something that was too time consuming and would leave us little time to get together and study. I hadn’t really minded because I was really yearning for some alone time. While I enjoyed the company of others, my introverted nature was leaving me all but drained with all the socializing I’ve been doing.</p><p>I woke up later than I normally would on a Saturday, and it was quite nice. I scrolled through Dreddit for a good thirty minutes before a knock on my bedroom door caused me to get up. I smoothed my shirt to cover up more of my thighs and opened the door, wincing at the light from the hallway. I really couldn’t see who it was because of the shock my vision took, so I had to take a wild guess.</p><p>“I kinda really don’t wanna help you scam anyone today Mammon,” I spoke, yawning and rubbing the crusties out of the corner of my left eye.</p><p>“Well, I’ll tell Mammon you don’t wanna help him, but can I still ask you for human food and hang out?” Beel’s voice was smooth and soft and not exactly what I was expecting.</p><p>“Err well I wanted to spend my Saturday by myself…” I spoke quietly, staring into Beel’s chest. I really didn’t want to make eye contact with him because I knew his puppy dog eyes would draw me in.</p><p>“What if I’m quiet and just stay for your company?” Beel asked, holding his arm to his chest, and giving me the aforementioned puppy dog eyes. His question had really caught me off guard.</p><p>“That’s a new one, but I guess that’s okay. Did you and Belphie have a fight or something?” That was obviously not the question the ask. I looked up to Beel and saw how his facial expression had dropped. “Oh I see…I’m sorry my gentle giant,” I spoke to him softly, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into my room.</p><p>When I closed the door behind us, I locked the door and dragged Beel to my bed. I pulled back the covers and got in, patting the space next to me as an invitation to the Avatar of Gluttony. He was dressed in his usual tight black, short sleeve shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants, and his usual jewelry, so he looked to be properly dressed for a round of cuddle therapy. I pulled the covers over us and rested my head on the demon’s chest.</p><p>“So you wanna tell me what’s up or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” I asked the demon, looking up at him with a smirk on my face.</p><p>“It’s just a silly fight, nothing important…” He’d looked down at me for a moment, but ultimately his eyesight went from my gaze to somewhere else entirely. A small blush covered his cheeks and I just shook my head at the demon.</p><p>“<em>Sigh</em>…Looks like I will have to beat it out of you,” I told him cheekily, moving out from under the blankets at breakneck speed to try and roll the demon over onto his chest.</p><p>I’d gotten him on his side, his weight combined with his strength making it difficult for me to play fight with the demon like I usually would with many of my regular, more human friends. I watched a small smile come over Beel’s features at the antics I was pulling. Based on the way his eyes had softened at my actions, it seemed like he was willing to play along. Beel had rolled over and I had been play punching his back, the action I’m sure feeling more like a light tickle to the demon than anything else. I had been hitting and pulling at him for a good five minutes before I’d pulled him to lay on his back again, sitting next to him on my haunches.</p><p>“Think you’ve had enough? Ready to spill the details huh?” I asked him in mock anger, poking one of his pecs a little more aggressively than I’d meant to. Though his chest size was considerable, it felt like I was poking at a brick wall of pure muscle (which I’m sure I was since Beel was built like a brick shithouse).</p><p>The orange-haired demon only gave me a little chuckle before pulling my own moves back over on me. He’d pinned me down to the bed, pulling one of my arms behind my back with one hand while the other pushed me down into my mattress. My heartrate immediately quickened at the position I had been forced into, Beel’s close proximity, and the rough treatment he had given me.</p><p>“And what if I’m not?” Beel spoke darkly by one of my ears, his breath fanning over my neck as he inhaled my scent deeply. I’d heard the all too familiar demon trill come from Beel’s throat, only his was much deeper in pitch compared to Asmo or Belphie.</p><p>“I uhh…well I’m not sure I guess…” I choked out, feeling heat come to my cheeks. This really what I had expected my Saturday morning to turn into, but I guess I really couldn’t complain at being pinned beneath my demon crush.</p><p>“You smell so good MC,” Beel told me sincerely, his act dropping away almost immediately. He’d gotten even closer and I felt his nose nudge against the side of my neck, just behind my ear. My little whimper at the action had pulled a low growl from the demon. “I can’t believe Belphie got to you before I could…I wanted to rip his limbs off when he’d told me…” Beel breathed out.</p><p>So that’s what they were fighting about. Belphie must’ve held it over Beel’s head and made him jealous. But wait…if Beel was jealous then that would mean…</p><p>“I’m sorry Beel, I didn’t mean to let him–” I had tried to justify letting Belphie eat me out, but there were no words that came to mind. Especially not at the feeling of his tongue lapping at the side of my neck.</p><p>“It’s ok, I’ve got you now…and it’s my turn for a taste,” Beel’s words were cool and calculated, something I generally wasn’t used to from the demon. Based on my best guess, Beel’s demon form along with his hunger had taken over his usual demure and kindhearted nature.</p><p>He’d taken his hand that was pinning me down and moved it into my hair, coiling the dual colored strands of my hair, pulling my head back to expose more of my neck to him. Beel licked up the expanse of the newly exposed flesh. The rough pad of his tongue against the column of my neck sent shivers down my spine and pulled a pathetic whimper from my vocal cords. At the feeling of his fangs scaping against my skin, I couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped me that turned into a groan when he’d sunk said fangs into my neck. The small whimper that came out me only seemed to spur Beelezebub on. He’d begun to suck on the wound, tasting my blood before he licked at it in an almost healing manner.</p><p>“Ahh Beel…” I pleaded with him, reaching an arm back to grip at one of his horns. They must’ve been sensitive like with Belphie because the Avatar of Gluttony let out a loud purr at the feeling.</p><p>Beel quickly flipped me over, his body caging in my own as one of his giant hands came up to grip at my throat. Though he was relatively gentle with me, I could tell that Beel was holding back for my own sake. He’d taken to kissing up my jaw, slowly making his way to the corner of my lips before his own met with mine. The kiss was hungry, much like I would expect it to be when coming from the sixth born. Beel wasted little to no time slipping his tongue into my mouth and quickly gained dominance over my own. The feeling was all but greedy in a sense, but not greedy for the attention, more so for the act itself. It wasn’t the kind of greed that washed off of Mammon, it was more of a yearning for the two of us to never separate.</p><p>While I had not wanted the feeling to end myself, I am human, and I do need to breathe so I had to break our kiss to replenish the oxygen in my lungs. I’d felt my head grow fuzzy at the carbon dioxide that’d built up in my body, but that wasn’t a problem for me, it’d only heightened my sense of pleasure. Beel let out a low growl at my little pants and the hand wrapped around my neck tightened its’ grip ever so slightly as a reminder that he was in control and he would take anything he wanted in any amount he’d wanted.</p><p>Diving back in for another hungry kiss, I’d gripped onto one of Beel’s horns just at the base as a way to ground myself in the feeling. It was almost funny how weightless he’d made me feel just from a kiss. I could tell Beel was growing impatient as his teeth had connected themselves with my bottom lip, pulling at the flesh there so aggressively that’d he’d broken skin. I’d tasted my own blood mixed with Beel’s saliva and I had found that I didn’t entirely mind the mixture.</p><p>Beel had ended our kiss abruptly, pulling me from my stupor his lips and tongue had brought on me. I’d looked to him with a silent question of why he’d stopped. His hand that was not on my neck trailed down my body, his thumb pausing to rub over one of my hardened nipples, the action pulling a soft whine from me. As if wanting to savor the moment, but too eager to get the good part of his meal, Beel continued his journey down my body. His fingers had stopped just at the waistband of my panties, tracing the lace with subtle movements. Beel’s nose once again found itself against my neck and he’d taken a deep inhale, the breath that came out of his mouth impossibly shaky.</p><p>“You always smell so delicious…like the most extravagant meal I’d ever been given laid out right in front of me.” Beel’s lips brushed against the skin of my neck as he spoke, the feeling sent shivers down my spine. “And I bet you taste just as sweet too,” Beel spoke lowly, releasing his grip on my neck to make his way down my body much like his hand had.</p><p>Beel had slunk his way to in between my legs, his wide shoulder and broad chest keeping them apart, giving me no way to hide. I’d put my hands up to my face, trying desperately to hide my blush and keep myself from looking directly at him for fear I may just combust. I let out a gasp when Beel leaned into the space between my legs and I felt his nose nudge against the damp spot on my panties. He’d nudged at my mound with his nose, taking deep inhales of my scent and every once in a while I felt the tip of his nose brush against my clit. The little noises I let out only seemed to spur the Avatar of Gluttony on.</p><p>He’d eventually pulled away from me, confusing me slightly before I took a glance down at him. Beel looked almost ravenous as he eyed my clothed heat, his irises nearly consumed by the black of his pupils. I watched him lick his lips before one of his hands came up and tore my panties from my body. As if a switch had been flipped, Beel immediately dove in and began licking at my pussy like it was the last time he would ever have the chance. I couldn’t help the moans and whines that came from my throat, the sounds music to Beel’s ears. I reached a hand down into his hair, gripping onto the orange strands in an attempt to ground myself and as a way to be sure this was really happening right now.</p><p>Beel’s tongue seemed like it was everywhere all at once. I’d felt him trace around the outside of my entrance before he slipped his tongue into me and then up to trace around my clit. It was astounding to me just how talented Beel was with his mouth, but it shouldn’t have been. I was too caught up in the act for my brain to process the feelings that were pounding through my veins and before I knew it I was cumming around Beel’s tongue, letting out a wailing cry at just how hard I’d came. As greedy as his tongue was, Beel took to licking at the juices that escaped me much gentler than he had been before I came. I whimpered with each flick of his tongue against me, my chest rising and falling in rapid succession.</p><p>As quickly as Beel had stopped to let me regain my senses, he’d started his ministrations all over again. His fingers had joined the mix, two of them inserting themselves into my entrance. I couldn’t take it any longer and I’d taken my hand from his hair and instead gripped at the sheets of my bed. His fingers much like his tongue were rough with me and it was something I truly relished in. With now three of his fingers stretching me out, Beel’s mouth had taken to sealing itself around my clit, his tongue flicking at the overstimulated bud. He’d quickly brought me to another orgasm, a growl punctuating the flick of his tongue against my sensitive bud.</p><p>Not giving me time to come back down as he had done last time, Beel continued on his endeavor. I was essentially at my limit at this point. I tried my best to crawl away from Beel’s hold but I was caught in his web. His hold on me tightened and he’d pulled away from me just barely, licking his lips to clean my slick from them.</p><p>“Give me another MC…give me another taste and I’ll give you what you want,” Beel spoke hotly against me. I could only shake my head in defiance at the demon and shudder as his mouth latched itself back around my clit.</p><p>His fingers hand slowed down, seemingly searching out something. It wasn’t until I felt him brush against my g-spot that I knew what exactly he was doing. He was going to pull another orgasm from me whether I wanted to or not. With each pass of his fingertips against that spot inside me, I whimpered and whined and cried at the feeling, a coil in my lower belly winding up impossibly tight. If it wasn’t for a particularly harsh suck at my clit and a rough pass at my g-spot, I wouldn’t have saw stars. My vision went white as I came for the third time, the breath being pulled from my lungs as I pulled and clawed at the sheets below me.</p><p>I laid on the bed boneless, unfeeling. I stared blankly at the ceiling, whimpering softly when Beel had removed himself from my body. I glanced at Beel, watching him as he removed his clothes. My senses didn’t come back to me until I noticed his impressive erection. The thing might as well have been as long as my forearm and as big around as my wrist. I’d looked between Beel and his length, my breath hitching as I noticed the look in his eyes.</p><p>“I know it’s your first…uhh well…I’ll just be gentle, I promise,” Beel told me softly, his demonic aura slipping away and his usual gentle demeanor coming back over him. I simply nodded at him and bit my lip, slipping a hand underneath my shirt to grip at one of my breasts.</p><p>Almost bracing myself, I felt the broad tip of his cock nudge against my entrance before he slowly pushed about an inch into me. At the burn of my pussy stretching to accommodate the demon’s length, I gripped onto Beel’s forearm, my nails digging into his skin. Beel lent down to me, connecting his lips with mine in an attempt to soothe my pain in a way. The only sounds that left me were soft groans as Beel continually pushed his length into me until he was fully seated. The both of us let out a hot moan when he bottomed out, his tip nestled closely against my cervix.</p><p>“A-are you okay?” Beel asked me, kissing at my forehead as he strained to keep from losing control.</p><p>“I’m alright…you can…oh fuck…you can move please,” I told him, stuttering out my words and taking a moment to catch my breath. I truly felt full in all the sense of the word. There was no place inside me that was not full of Beel.</p><p>His pace had started off nice and steady. Beel pulled out of me almost completely before pushing back into me in one fluid motion. The burn and stretch were painful at first, but once my body had become accustomed to the feeling, the pain turned into pleasure. My grip on Beel never changed and I simply hung on for dear life and let the demon take the reins. Soon enough, just like my prior three orgasms, Beel’s gluttony had started to take over him. His thrusts started to speed up and they gained power behind them. At particularly powerful thrust against my g-spot, I tightened up considerably around Beel’s length and pulled a strangled groan from his throat.</p><p>Beel pulled his torso away from my own, his hands coming down to grip at my hips and moving down to grab at my legs by my knees. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Beel pushed legs up and over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him somehow to thrust into me deeper. This new angle only heightened my pleasure and I let out a silent scream as I felt myself tense up and orgasm for the fourth time. Seemingly unaffected by my orgasm, Beel kept on thrusting through the spasming of my insides, drawing out my orgasm. Everything was starting to become unbearable at this point. My insides were soon starting to feel raw and abused after cumming four times and it was all becoming way too much for me.</p><p>“Beel! I can’t take it…please!” I begged to the demon, small tears streaming down the side of my face. My pleading was of no use, the words falling on deaf ears. The sin for which he was named had taken over his senses.</p><p>All Beel truly cared for in this moment was taking my pleasure from me in leaps and bounds. As I sobbed and moaned beneath him, I felt his thrusts start to lose their rhythm and his groans grew more demonic. He’d thrust into me once, twice, three times before his hips stuttered and I’d felt his cum flooding my walls. Beel seated himself fully inside me, reveling in the tight throbbing of my pussy on his length and the small whimper that escaped me when he’d pulled out of me. His cum dribbled out of me slowly, the feeling both different and euphoric all at the same time. I laid on the bed, panting heavily and staring at the ceiling of my room with half lidded eyes. I let out a small whine when I felt Beel’s thumb push his cum that had dripped out of me back into my cunt.</p><p>“Four times Beel?” I all but whispered to the demon. I was astonished that he’d let me cum four times and only allowed himself one round.</p><p>“Yeah sorry, I’m a little rusty…but I’m ready to go again,” Beel told me with a sweet smile. My eyes widened with fear and I knew with that that I was in for a long Saturday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>